ed edd n eddy: EDscape from purgatory
by jogonzaleza88
Summary: The eds find out that they are dead and in purgatory and now try to escape but there are somethings in purgatory that don't want them to escape.
1. Chapter 1

**4 months after the big picture show: Double D's house**

Double d was working on something underneath a giant sheet of cloth in his garage. His feet can be seen and a tool box next to him and he was trying to get his tools. "hm lets see now: i'll just put this nail here. Charge this", he said as sparks illuminate his shadow. He was unaware that ed and eddy came in, they saw he was working on something and they smiled and when they got close enough ed yelled

"HEY DOUBLE D", he shouted and double d jumped and hit himself on the head. Double d came out of the cloth rubbing his head

"Can you two not scare me when I'm busy working", said double d

"nope", eddy responded and he walked towards the cloth, "what you got there?", he asked as he was about to move the cloth but Double d smack his hand, "ow", he yelled

"You'll all get to see it but not yet", he assured, "I will however demonstrate what we'll do once my machine is fully operational", said Double d with a smile and then grabbed a folded paper and reveal an image of the sky but in the middle was a crack hole and the hole had static. Both eddy and ed see the image and got confused

"whats that?", eddy asked and Double looks at him and responds

"Do you not recall of the time when we were trying to catch the bus to the jawbreaker factory?", he asked and eddy and ed were confused and look up. The image of the three of them started to ripple to a flashback.

 **Flashback**

EDDY WERE BEING PROPEL INTO OUT SPACE", Double d screamed as he was holding on to his hat. His hat was filled with air causing it to inflade by his land windsurfer after it went haywired sent him, ed and eddy flying into space but as they screamed they crashed something and the land windsurfer was destroyed. "we hit the SKY?", he said as they all saw the sky crack and a piece fall off.

"ed was right the sky really is falling", said eddy

"told you", said ed and the sky cracked even more and more pieces fell off and the trio fall and see the hole has static. The image started to ripple again and return to the present

 **present**

"oh that", said eddy before looking at ed with a stern look, "you cost us the field trip lumpy", he said

"but I told you so", ed responded and eddy growled but Double d calmed eddy down

"Now lets all calm down. You see gentlemen I came to build our machine after I ran into this picture and I suddenly realize of the possibilities of a scientific discovery", Double d explain

"yawn", said eddy showing no interest in double d's idea. Double d facial expression from happy to annoyed and then looks at ed "ed what do you think?", he asked. Ed stares at double d very confuse before responding

"I have no idea what you just said double d", responded ed with a smile and double d smack his face. He though that his friends will not be interested before coming up with an idea. He turn to eddy and said

"you know eddy if we make a discovery we might be famous", he said

"Famous?", eddy asked

"yes famous, well know and possibly rewarded", Double d explain

"reward? you mean by cash", said eddy, now getting more interested and double d nodded yes and eddy's eyes grew to enourmous cash symbols and grew a giant grin. Double d then turns to ed

"And ed who knows. Maybe our adventure to the unknown may allow us to come into contact with extraterrestrial life forms", Double d explain but ed was really confused as he didn't understand any of the big words that double d would normally say. Double d knew ed was confused and choose more careful words, "what i meant to say is that we could find aliens", he said and ed began to think. His thoughts grew to a cloud where ed was next to the alien from ET and they touch their index fingers and the ET's index finger was glowing. Ed returns to reality but soon thinks again only this time he was in space fighting a giant, green alien squid with his laser gun. Ed again returns to reality and smiles

"Oh boy oh boy aliens", ed yelled happily and he jumped up and down and was stopped by ed and double d

"alright listen my machine still needs a few things and I need you two to get them for me", said Double d as he reached into his hat to take out a notebook and a pencil and started to write on it and gave it to eddy. The list was: 4 giant fans, a computer, a joy stick, a couple sheets of metal, 12 car batteries, a car wheel, a couple dozen bottle caps, 4 air bags, 3 car seats, and Ed's camera. Once eddy read all the things and looks at ed.

"Alright ed lets go get these things and get rich", he said and both ed and eddy ran out of Double d's house and started running down the street. As they ran out of the cul de sac, they didn't notice a small telescope from a bush that was following them. The scene then lowers down, underneath the ground to a giant cave. The scene then closes in to a shadow figure as he was closely watching the eds.

"Look at them timber", said the shadow figure to a wooden board with drawn face sitting in a watermelon seat. "They run and laugh, while we are stuck in this cave", said the figure as he comes out of the shadows to reveal Johnny in his gourd costume: with the gourd vegetable as a mask, his two mismatch gloves and an evil villain cape. After johnny was attack by the kids and being left behind and being an outcast by everyone. Johnny now has a vendetta against the eds. Johnny then turns his attention to his sidekick timber, aka plank. There was a crazy look in Johnny's smile as he got closer to plank. "What do you think timber what should be to get our revenge?", he asked plank. Plank was silent as he was just a piece of wood but johnny didn't care because to him plank was a real thing. Johnny was listen and moved away. "your right timber, we shall get them now", said johnny as he clencthed his fist and he grab plank and ran to the elevator. The scene goes up to a tree and the tree opens up and reveal johnny and plank. Johnny then starts running going after ed and eddy.

 **The junkyard**

"alright ed lets get these things", said eddy as he was holding the list and a bag and then points ed to a busted car, "Lets get started lumpy get the car wheel", eddy ordered and ed went towards the car. Ed looks at the car and got the wheel. A tire wheel. "ed you idiot I wanted the wheel that turns the car", eddy shouted. Ed then looks at the tire and looks inside and notices the actual wheel

"oh sorry eddy", said ed and throws the tire into the sky and takes out the wheel and throws it to eddy and puts it in the bag.

"Get the car batter too", eddy ordered as he goes to ed and opens the car lid for ed to get the battery, "Come on ed lets find the rest of this stuff", said eddy as he leads ed more into the junkyard. Once there out of the view, Johnny enters the junkyard with plank and notice the ed and eddy

"This is it there tomb, timber we shall have our revenge", said johnny with a smile but his smile disappear and looks at plank, "what's that timber, look up?", said johnny and he looks up and a tire came down and hits his head, "ow", he said weakly. Deep within the junkyard, Ed and eddy found more cars and they took 3 comfy seats they could find, the four air bags, the rest of the car batteries. As they travel more, eddy was picking up any good bottle caps. They were trying to find some fans until the stumble upon a pile of fans

"Woho lucky day for us", said eddy as he runs to the pile. He grabs one and another but notices they were neither the same size nor shape. So eddy just took the biggest 4 fans regardless of there shape and puts it in the bag and crosses all the things they got the only things left was a computer, a joystick, ed's camera, and a few sheets of metal. Ed and eddy soon found a computer with a cracked screen but good enough and eddy puts it in the bag. Lucky enough there was a joy stick underneath the computer and eddy puts it in the bag, "man why would people throw this stuff away", he said as he looks around for sheets of metal and notices there was a pile of metal sheets on top of a pile of trash. Noticing how high it is Eddy looks at ed, "alright ed get that metal on top", he ordered as he points to the metal

"okay doky eddy", said ed as he throws the bag at eddy but eddy was unaware that the bag was extremely heavy and it pins eddy to the ground and now he was unable to get out. Ed on the other hand was having ease as he got on top and started grabbing the metals. Ed was unaware that johnny was right behind him. He recovered from the tire and now was creepily closing in on ed. Once ed collets the metal, johnny jumps and prepares to pounce on him

"AGH", johny yelled. Ed hears it turns around but ed accidently hits johnny with the sheets of metal because the long parts were behind him and he smack johnny and throws him to the ground without ever seeing him. Ed looks around and notices no one was with him. He then looks down to see eddy was still under the bag

"Hey eddy did you hear something?", ed asked but eddy didn't responded until he got out and looks at ed

"I didn't hear anything cause you left me under this bag you blockhead!", eddy shouted and ed slide down from the pile towards eddy, "alright lets get your camera", said eddy in a more calmer voice and ed grab the bag and they left the junkyard. Johnny on the other hand landed on a pile of garbage. He got up, he notices his gourd mask was broken and split in two. There were stars circling around his head. Once he got to normal he got plank out

"I don't get it timber I had them", johnny complain and he place his ear to plank. He listen closely to plank and turns his eyes toward plank, "really? I should have plan better?", he asked plank and plank was of course silent but johnny got up and brushes himself off, "your right plank its time to plan better", he said to plank and they walked out of the junkyard. Meanwhile ed and eddy got ed's camera, now that they had everything they got back to Double d's house. They open the garage to see double d still working on that machine under the sheets.

"hey sock head we got the stuff you wanted", said eddy and double d got out of the sheets to see Ed place all of the object he needs on the floor

"excellent work gentlemen now I c-", double pause as he notices that the fans he needed were in different shapes. He looks at Ed and eddy

"what we didn't find any fan that had the same shape", eddy explain

"well no matter this won't be a problem", double d assured them, "now that I have everything that I need. I will complete my machine by tomorrow", said double d

"what can we do double d?", asked Ed

"nothing for right now Ed. You and eddy will come back tomorrow", double d explain leaving Ed and eddy confuse

"tomorrow?", asked eddy

"yes and I promise it'll be done by then", said double d and Ed and eddy left house.

"oh boy eddy. Tomorrow were going to see aliens", said Ed cheerfully

"yaya you get your aliens and I get my cash", said eddy with a smirk on his face as the two parted to there homes.

 **next day**

ed and eddy arrived at double d's house and eddy was banging the door repeatedly, "yo sock head open the door", eddy yelled he waited for a couple a minutes and began knocking repeatedly, "HEY SOCK HEAD OPEN UP", he shouted again and no one one answered. Eddy growled and he and Ed walked towards the garage door, "open the door ed", eddy ordered and ed lifted the door with ease. Inside was double sleeping on the floor next to the sheet covered machine.

"ah look at double sleeping", Ed cooed

"yeah", said eddy with a smile as he walk towards double d, "oh double d", he whispered, "WAKE UP", he shouted as he grab double d's shoulder and shake him. Waking him up

"ugh what time is it?", double d asked still half awake.

"it's morning. You promise to show us the machine today. Ring a bell?", eddy asked and double immediately came to his senses

"oh right", said double d. He got up and ran toward the sheets and turns to Ed and eddy, "gentlemen it is with great honor to introduce you all my new invention", double pause and grabs the sheets and pulls it off, "the E-Orwell copter", double reveal an aircraft with 4 large large turbines: 2 in the back close to the tail and 2 close to the cockpit. The wings span was at the tail. The cockpit was visible as it had a giant glass that was open to see 3 chairs: one in the front were their was a car wheel, the other was next to a computer and a joystick, and the third was next to a large, red button with other small caps buttons. The entire structure was made of metal along duck tape holding it together, nails, usual way double d makes his invention. Ed and eddy stare at the machine with amaze

"wow", they both said they also notice that the aircraft was on top of a wooden platform with wheels connected to a chain

"Now then, ed can you help pull the machine out of my garage please?", asked double d nicely and ed pulls the machine out to the drive way.

"As you can see gentleman the turbines allows the aircraft to be stable and allow us to be in one place in the sky", double d explain and then goes closer to the interior, "In each seat has a specific job one controls the aircraft and the weapons and if your wondering where the weapon is it by pushing the caps buttons on the chair near the red button . The one next to the computer would control the camera which is inside the aircraft would control the camera's movement", he explain and double d entered the cockpit in the control chair. "now its the time to test the aircraft. Let's begin", he said and ed an eddy got in. Eddy got to the computer and ed to the red button. Once every one was in, Double d starts the aircraft and it starts floats. The wheel was like an aircraft control in that double d moves the wheel backwards and the turbine turns to allow the E-Orwell to fly forward. They fly towards the part of the sky where they crashed their winds surfur. Once they were there Double d pause the aircraft and pressed a pepsi cap button and ed's old bowling cannon came out of the bottom of the aircraft. Double d then tilt the air craft so that he can allow the cannon to point to the sky. "Ed press the red button", double asked

"ok doky Double d", ed responded and pressed the red button and fired a bowling bowl and hit the sky. The sky shattered and reveal the static as before. Double d fix the air craft and flied underneath the hole. Double d then looks at eddy, "alright eddy I'll open the top of the air craft so that you can get the camera out", double d explain

"yeah yeah lets do this", said eddy with great enthusiast. Double d open the top of the aircraft and eddy pressed the joy stick button and the computer screen starts and eddy starts moving the camera. The camera was controlled like a crane and eddy moved to the camera to inside the hole but when it went inside the screen went off

"WHAT!", eddy yelled and he open the cockpit and got to the top of the air craft

"Eddy come back in here", double d warned

"no way I didn't wait for noth- AWAWAWA", eddy screamed as he puts his head in the static. Eddy's body was full of sparks.

"EDDY", screamed both ed and double d. Double d pressed a cap button that allows the aircraft on auto pilot and stay in place. After that they got on top of the aircraft and grab eddy's feat but they inexplicably starts to shock them. The screen immediatly started changing colors from drippy acid view to total darkness.

* * *

 **Authors note: hope you all like this chapter. The E-Orwell is based on the bell x-22 please r &r for more chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ed (Year 1956)**

It was a nice and sunny day in Peach Creek county. Their was a red 1951 Cadillac driving down the road. Inside the car was three people. One was an elder woman in her early 40's wearing a red dress with dark red dots. She also had curly red hair. Behind her was her two children: one was a girl with red hair, she was wearing a pink dress with hearts in it as well as a red bow in her hair. She also was aggrevated by her brother. There was a pile of comics on his lap such as WIERD, Action comic, True Crime, etc. Although their mother does not approve of his comics, she knew it was a way for him to escape reality since she didn't pay much attention to her children after her husband died and now works long hours and had not enough time for them. Ed was wearing a red button shirt and wearing pants. He was looking out the window playing 'I spy with my little eye' game with his sister even though his sister didn't want to play

"I spy with my little eye something-", said Ed as he was looking out the car window

"ED SHUT UP", yelled sarah.

"enough you two", their mother yelled

"yes mom", both sarah and ed said together. Sarah looks away from her brother and looks out the window. Ed then goes through his comics, he look around and picks up 'Apache Kid' comic and starts to read it. It was about a white male who was raised by Native Americans and fights both white and Native villains. Ed really loved comics. It was so much easier to read them than regular books because most books have no pictures and to ed its boring. Reading books like 'Romeo & Juliet' or 'Tom Sawyer'. He once brought one of his comics in the library at school but his english teacher caught him and took his comic book. She scolded him that comic books would wrote his brain and brought him a 'Jane Eyre' book and told him to read it. Ed of course was taught not to talk back to his teachers. He remain silent as his teacher walked away and ripped it apart and threw it to the trash. Ed was sad because he felt insulted by this because ed couldn't understand old english books and he was struggling in his class. That same teacher even called his mom telling her that he should be in a mentally challenge classes. His mother told her that ed should be in regular classes and that her son quote "My son will be in the same class as everyone else" unquote. Ed knew his mother didn't like his comic but she encourage him to read more books even comics in order for him to understand more english words. Ed's mom was getting close to her house and as she was about to drive up to the cul de sac from the four way stop, she was turning left but out of nowhere a car came speeding out of nowhere and crash into Ed's mom car causing it to fly and turn. The car landed upside down, Ed was hanging upside down. He was so hurt, he notice that he was bleeding from his face. He looks around and sees his mom and sister laying on the down, dead.

"Baby sister", he said as he tries to extend his hand but he couldn't reach her. Ed then unlocks his seat belt and he dropped down. He tries to get up but he was cripple so he had to drag his body out of the car. Ed could he people coming out to help him and his family but feels like nothing can be done. Ed notice one of his comic and he grab on to it before his vision faded away. "My com m mic books", he said as he dies

 **Edd (Year 1984)**

It was a dark, rainy day outside. Around the cul de sac there was a blue house with the second floor where the lights was on. Inside was a young adolescent male. He was wearing glasses, he has a wearing a checker sweater, a black hat that covers his entire head with 3 pieces of long black hair sticking out, red shirt and blue pants. His name is Edd or double d as some of his classmates would say but every adult would call him Edward. Double d was currently boiling his beaker through his Bunsen burner that was connected to a small gas container. What he was doing was for his science class. Double d has a high IQ and it gotten his to the highest level of most of his classes like English, science, history, math except for gym. Truth was that all of highest academic level sorta made him an outcast. In school, students like football team, jocks, and lower level thugs would tease him for being a brainiac. His teachers weren't much of help because of his high grades, they would always scolded him if he does not their expectation. They would always tell him, "I expect you to get this grade Eddward", to make it worse they would scold him in front of everyone in class. The worse was his gym teacher, Mr. Johnson would yell at him for not being physically fit to the point he called his parents. Of all the people that made him feel bad, his parents were absolutely the worse. They were the main reason why his life is this, they basically turn him into a robot. They basically forbade him from having a comfortable life like not having friends, not allowing him to play at the arcade, making him be so neatly organizer at a young age. They also made him study everyday leaving him completely under their control. Double d had eventually gotten use to his parents demands and exceed in everything except gym. He just wanted them to understand him. Currently Double d was pouring a green solution into the boiling beaker, "Careful, careful", he said to himself as he pours the green solution when his father came in.

"Eddward what are you doing?", his father asked. Double d's father was a scientist, he was even wearing his lab coat. His facial expression was anything but pleased, "What I want to know eddward is what are you doing with the solution?", he asked

"but father I was me-", said double d but his father interrupted him

"Don't talk back to me boy", his father ordered and double d remain silent as his father check his solution and how the lab is setup, "look at this your not adding the solution correctly as well that you haven't connected the bunsen burner correctly", he complain as he tries to push the connector more in but he ripped the rubber but he failed to notice it. Once double d's father was done scolding him he left his room. Double d lowered the temperature so that the solution would boil slowly. Double d then lay on his bed and pick up a book called, '20,000 leagues under the sea', Double d truly loved this book its adventures and has science in it. He read for an hour until his parents came in.

"EDDWARD", shouted his father and double d jumped out of the bed and place his book on the bed, "Why are you not paying attention to the solution?", his father yelled

"but father I-", said double d but his father cut him off as he walks towards the burner. Double d wanted to say something against his father but his mother looks down at him reminding him to hold his tongue. Double d's father was going to increase the heat of the solution. Just as he was going to increase the heat Double d smelled something wrong and notice it was gas. His eyes widen as his father turns up the burner, "FATHER NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO", he screamed but it was too late and all that double d saw was a explosion. His room, his parents, and himself were on fire. Double d screamed and ran out of his room. His whole body was burning and he immediately drop and roll. He was able to get rid of the fire but his entire body was damaged by third degree burns. He then tried to get up but struggled and grab the edge of the stairs. He couldn't move and every time he move, he would be in pain to the point he let go and fall down the stairs and tumble all the way down. He landed on his back. All he did was lay on his back and look s at the ceiling and notices the smoke was coming and he closes his eyes and dies.

 **Eddy (year 1932)**

Eddy was around the street corner of peach creek elementary school. He was wearing a grey farmers pants, a white shirt, a cap, and a brown sweater. He was selling the kids wooden car toys to the children. The toys he was at a price of a quarter. Eddy was making a killing profit from his scheme. The toys were actually from the developing junkyard where eddy found them with just a few broken parts. He remembered what his older brother would say "If you can use it, then fix it", he would say. Both eddy and his bother weren't from peach creek, they were from New York. They came from a poor neighborhood in the polish area. His parents were both poor and they struggle with their daily lives just to raise both of them. Eddy and his brother both pass elementary school but they didn't went to middle school because they had to support their family. Eddy's brother worked at a steel factory but eddy was different. He felt that working hard was for losers instead he would do scams by selling stuff such as toys or etc. His older brother found out and he left his job and helped eddy with his scam. They were so successful during the 1920's because everyone had money and eddy's brother help make the items more valuable and more realistic cause of his steel work experience. Even though eddy and his brother made a killing through the scams, his brother would take most of the profit for himself and beats little eddy. Things went bad for them when the stock market crash and people started losing there jobs and they didn't had money to make. Eddy's father also lost his job and started drinking and being more isolated from his family. Eddy's brother tried to get money by robbing from local stores but one day when eddy's brother was running out of the store the police shot him to death. His parents then moved to the a place called peach creek where his father works in a small farm. His mother gave birth to his younger brother marcus. Eddy was told by his father to find some form of work, he was unaware that eddy was scamming. When eddy sold all of the cars and walks away with his money, he was just about to walk into the cul de sac when there was a group of boys in the center of the cul de sac. Eddy knew it was the boys who he sold the toys and they weren't happy. Their cars where busted. They saw eddy and started chasing him

"AAGGHH", eddy screamed as he ran into the forest

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT", yelled one of the boys. Eddy was zig zaging through the forest until he saw the lake. He stops at the edge of the cliff, eddy knows he can't swim well but he turns around and see the group of boys. They were closing in on him, so eddy jumped into the lake and started swimming as hard as he could, he was already halfway through the lake before he starts to get exhausted and frankly tried to stay a float

"HELP *gulp* HELP", eddy screamed as he waves his arms trying to get the boys to save him but they just watch as Eddy drowns. Eddy no longer had the strenght to float and slowly sinks. Eddy's vision began to get blurry as he sees the light of the sun fade away all he could see was the dark water covering the light as eddy was consume by darkness

 **Right now**

"ugh what happen", said eddy as he lifted and rubbed his head

"My head hurts", said ed

"well I hope you learn you lesson eddy for dragging us out here to-", double d pause and looks carefully at what he sees is glass. He touches it at takes it out and sees it was glasses, "That's strange when did I- Good Lord!", he screamed as he sees his clothes were completely different. Double d then looks at ed and eddy both of them were wearing different clothing.

"what's wrong with you sock heard?", eddy asked

"our clothes!", doubled stated and Ed and eddy look at each other carefully

"cool", said Ed with amusement

"not cool Ed. Look at this I look like some poor guy from the city", said eddy as he grabs his cap from his head. "And when did you started wearing glasses?", eddy asked double d

"I really don't know what's going on eddy. If I knew I would certainly explain it to you two", said doubled d

"hey look the sky is fix", said Ed as he points to the sky. Eddy and double d look up to see the sky was indeed fix but there something different about it.

"why is the sky grey?", asked eddy because he could clearly remeber it was a blue sky the last time he saw it

"there has to be a logical explanation for this gentlemen but first we must he'd back inside the aircraft", double d instructed and Ed and eddy finally realize that they were on top of double d's aircraft. They went back inside and sat in their seats, "alright let's - oh dear". Double d pause and looks at the power rating from the batteries it was at E

"sock head what's going on", asked eddy and double d turns around

"fast in your seat belts!", yelled double d

"what?", asked both Ed and eddy and they hear the turbines stop turning and they all immeadiatly put on their seat belts just as the E- Orwell started falling

"AAGGHHHH", all three screamed the force of the fall made their lips expand and wide and their tounges flapped around. Double d saw the a button that had the words EMERGENCY ONLY and pressed it. Underneath the aircraft was 4 small openings at the edges and reveal the 4 air bags. The air bags allow the aircraft to fall slower but it was still falling fast. They ended up crashing in the forest. After the crash the aircraft was obliterated as it was mostly in pieces and the trio slowly got out of the wreckage all confuse, dizzy, and stars circling around their heads. They all shock their heads and they were fine again

"cool can we do it again please guys?", Ed asked

"no way unibrow. No way I'm going to fall from a 1 million fr from the sky", responded eddy angrily

"we were a mearly a cupple thousand ft eddy", double d corrected

"same thing", said eddy. As eddy was mumbling how their adventure led them to nothing and Ed was looking at his new clothes. Double d was looking at his surroundings. The trees were all dead, they didn't had any leafs in them living the branches naked and exposed. The grass far no better they were grayish and flat in the ground. Grey sky, dead trees and grass. The whole atmosphere seems to the opposite than last morning it feels so decaying he though. As double d was still looking at the trees, eddy notice and walks up to double d, "what are you looking at sockhead?", he asked and double d grab his head and turns him to the sky, trees, and grass. It took eddy a moment to realize that something was wrong, "what the heck is going on?", he asked with a concern tone

"my thoughs exactly eddy first our clothes and now this? Something is a mist here and we must find out", sad double d and turns to Ed, "ed, eddy we need to go back to the cul de sac", he instructed and they all started running in their signature formation: eddy in front with his arms stretched out in front, double d in the middle with his arms in a right triangle position, and Ed in the back with his arms stretched behind him. They ran for a while until they finally made it to the cul de sac. Double d was exhausted from the running and breathing heavily but both Ed and eddy look with shock as their eyes grew big at the sight of the cul de sac. When double d finally look he too was shock to see the cul de sac was completely different. The pavement had cracks with dead weeds in them. The side walk also had cracks. They walk to the middle of the cul de sac and look around the houses: the paint around there walls deteriorating leaving spots of bricks to be seen, some of the windows were cracked or had holes in them, some windows were boarded up and some doors were wide open. The Eds stood in the middle of the cul de sac in silent as their once beautiful neighborhood was now a desolate ghost town. It was only Ed who broke the silence

"What happen here guys?", ed asked and both eddy and double d couldn't find the right answer.

* * *

 **let me know how your liking the story so far so please r &or and hope you enjoy this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

"this can't be right?", double d asked as the entire cul de sac was all decayed and emptied. This day was just horrible. First that hole in the sky had somehow changed their clothes and second was there entire world seems to be that of an old horror movie with everything was just abandoned and left to rot.

"somebody tell me this is a joke?", Eddy asked as he scratched his head

"oh I know where we are", said ed and eddy and double d look at him, "were in a parallel world", he said and ed and double d look at him unconvinced. They then ventured to Double d's house. When they got to the door, Double d just gently pushed the door and it slowly creak open. The living room was a mess. The rug was ripped apart, the wall paint was falling off, the couch was ripped and busted. What got the trio's attention was the stairs. The stairs were stained black. Double d scratch it.

"This is ash", said double d. He notice that in the second floor seems to be covered the second floor. They walked up and saw that the second floor was in fact covered in ash. The trio entered Double d's room to see everything was burn down: the bed, his walls, etc. What they find interesting was a Bunsen Burner and a gas can.

"Hey sock head what's that", eddy asked. Eddy looks at double d only to see his eyes were wide open. Double slowly walked towards the burner. He stands completely still before he pick it up. "Double d what's wrong?", eddy asked but double d remain silent until he turn around and showed the two the burner

"hey double d what's that?", ed asked

"This is a budsen burner", double d responded with a depressive voice. Ed and eddy notice double d's tone and got concern

"Something wrong double d?", ed asked and double d started shaking and drops the burner. Double d started hyperventilating and ed and eddy ran to him

"Sock head knock it off man", said eddy in a stern but concerning tone and ed started shacking double d until he stopped

"oh dear, oh dear, oh dear", double d spattered until eddy slapped him and double d stopped, "thank you", he said

"your welcome", said eddy, "I mean what happen to you sock head?", he asked

"Um how should I tell you all this. Well do you all remember what happen once we were electrocuted from the hole in the sky?", Double d asked them and they all node yes, "well in my dream I died because of this burner", he explain. Ed and eddy were shocked after what they heard.

"Wait you died in the dream?", eddy asked

"yes", double d responded

"that's weird cause haha I died from drowning haha", eddy laughed

"so did I but I died from a car crash", said ed and the duo laughed until double d slapped them both.

"what the heck was that for?", eddy asked as he rubbed his face while double d had a stern look

"aren't you taking this seriously? Eddy look around you. The world around us is withering away. We had an epiphany that the world around could be a lie. That we had vision of all of us dying!", double d stated but eddy just stand there and ignore double and turns to ed

"so anyway ed lets check your house", said eddy

"okeydokey eddy", said ed and they both left double d's room. Leaving double d alone, he threw the burner away. Why are those two not taking these things seriously he though. Sure he could handle with their immature behavior but how could they not think that their current situation is not important. Double d looks around he can remember from the vision that he was burning.

"No eddward now is not the time for sorrow. Now's its the time for answers", he said to himself as he ran out of his house. The view changes to Ed's house where ed and eddy open the door. The living room was like doubld d's house. The couch was all dusty, the wall paint was falling off, the tv screen was cracked, etc. They made their way to the basement as they walk down. Eddy stepped on a faulty step and he fell down to the floor.

"you okay eddy?", asked ed. Eddy got up, his head was being swirled by stars and his face was dopey until he shacks it off

"yeah I'm alright", eddy responded and they open up ed's room. To their surprise it was not like before. Their were no posters of monsters, the wall color was white with stains in them. His couch was gone. It was also a bit more cleaner. The only thing that remain was his bed and Baron O' Beefdip, Ed's toy that resembles a monster that shoots fire out.

"oh boy Baron O' Beefdip your still here", said ed with great joy as he hugged it

"wow ed your room was way better before this", eddy stated as he jumped on ed's bed and lay on it. Ed looks around his room, he wish that his room was like before. Ed notice something was sticking out of under his bed. He walk to his bed and tilts it causing eddy to fall to the edge of the wall. Under the bed was a bunch of comic books

"WOW I got a lot of comic books", said ed as he picks up the comic books and place his bed back to normal

"Would you warn a guy before doing something like that!", eddy complain as he rubbed his head

"sorry eddy", said ed as he reads one of his comics

"Well one thing for sure. You still have your comics. Now lets see whats in my house", eddy suggested

"okay eddy", said ed as he place his comics on his bed and left ed's room. They ran towards Eddy's house, when they got there. It was completely different then it was because it was smaller and there were no screen doors. The front door was blocked by wodden planks.

"oh no wood our weakness what ever shall we do?", eddy said sarcastically before he made an evil grin. Eddy then used Ed's head as a battery ram and knocks the door down after two hits, "gotta tell ya lumpy. You maybe empty headed but your skull is strong", he complimented

"thanks eddy", said ed as eddy lets him go. They walk into the kitchen it was all dusty the oven was an old stove that was round where you put coal in it. The table was small with only 4 chairs. Ed and eddy then walk down the hall they only found 5 doors in the hall. The first two on the side. The one on the left was a bedroom with a big bed next to a cradle. It was presumably the parent's room. The other one was a closet with few dusty sweaters. They then walk to the next to 2 rooms. The one on the left was a bathroom and the one in the right was an exit to the yard. The last door was in the middle, when the open it it was another bedroom with one small beds next to each other. It was obvious it was eddy's room. The room only had a small cabinet with a few clothes. The walls were all dusty and did not had his disco ball or record recorder.

"Man why am I the one with no cool stuff", eddy complain

"Can we change it?", ed asked. Eddy started thinking about it and grew a smile.

"your right ed. We can do whatever we want", said eddy. He looks around this place sure needs a makeover.

"should we fix double d's house first?", ed asked

"Well since it is pretty burn. Heh what the heck lets do it", said eddy as the two ran out of the house and ran to double d's house. "Yo sock head", eddy shouted but no one answered, "Hey double d?", he yelled and again no one answered. Ed and eddy ran up to double d's room to find it empty. The one thing that was sticking out was a sticky note. The note reads: **If you read this. Meet me at the school library**.

"The library?", ed asked

"Yeah ed the library", said eddy and the two started running out of the house, down the cul de sac. They soon got to the school. It was like the rest of the houses, the windows were either broken, shattered, or boarded up. The main doors were a cripple and the slowly swing open and close. Eddy and ed open the door causing it to fall off. In the hallways the floor had cracks, the lights flicker on and off. The two slowly walk the hallway and notice all the lockers were all rusty, either fallen off or hanging out. Every once in a while hear something creak, they would stop and look around to see if anything was following them. As they approach the library, the lights flicker faster. Ed and eddy shiver and ran to the library. Inside the library seems to be in decent shape although some of the light flicker a bit, the tables were empty except for one with a stack of books. Ed and eddy look at the books with the first book having a symbol of the cross.

"ah hello gentleman", ed and eddy turn around to see double d walking towards them. He was holding a book and blowing off the dust of it. "Can you believe that these books are covered in dust and webs", he stated

"yo sock head what with all of this stuff?", eddy asked

"all of these books are all religious and some of science theories. Hehe its funny I never once considered religion as important or worth studdying funny right?", double d asked but eddy and ed remain silent, "ok then what have you two done?", he asked

"We went to my house first and my room doesn't have my posters or some of my toys", Ed said in a sad tone

"but at least its cleaner", eddy remark

"we then went to eddy's house", said ed

"yeah it sucked. All my stuff is gone like my disco ball and record player", said eddy

"Are your rooms fine though?", double d asked and ed and eddy nodded yes. "Well at least your rooms are in tact and not burn", he said in a low tone as he open the book he had.

"What you reading double d?", ed asked and Double d showed the cover: it had a priest holding a cup and their was an angel, jesus, and three random people. The title had the title PURGATORY

"as you can see ed this book explains about one of the many ways a person dies. You see I come up with a couple of theories", double d got up and walk towards a chalkboard, "from a scientific point of view is that 1: we are simply dreaming and we are waiting to wake up but this theory is most likely false. 2: when we died our consciousness are transported to another point in life or another dimension but this is more si-fy than science", double d explain as he writes the theories

"so let me get this straight all your science theories might not be true?", eddy asked

"Like I said its all theories. Now here comes the religious theories. According to most religion there are two places people would go: Heaven and hell", double d said as he wrote it down. "however there are problems such as heaven is a place where good people go and those who believe whatever religion you believe and considering I'm agnostic. I would not be here and not to mention the dark atmosphere. It can't be heaven so it might be hell but it suppose to be a place of torment where demons torment us but were here and the suffering is our previous failed attempts on your scams, eddy and now where fine. Which leads to one last theory: Purgatory", double d finished

"Whats that double d?", ed asked

"well think of it as heaven and hell together its neither good or bad", double d explain

"so is this place purgatory double d?", ed asked

"probably", double d said with an unsure tone

"So is there something we should worry about?", eddy asked

"to be honest not really", said double d, "other than the fact were stuck here forever and its just us", he finished and eddy groan

"I really don't mind you two but just you two forever! Not gonna fly", said eddy and right at that moment the doors of the library open to reveal Nazz but her clothes were different her hair was longer, there was a flower in her hair, her shirt was white shirt with a hippe sign, long purple pants, she wasn't wearing shoes. The Eds stare at her before she notice them watching her.

"are you dudes okay?", she asked and the trio stummer and struggle to get any words out. Right then, Kevin came in and wrapped his arms around Nazz

"Sup nazz", he said and turns to the eds, "Whats with you three?", he asked. The Eds take a good look at kevin: he was still wearing his red cap, his jeans were ripped from knee, he has a bruise in his right cheek, he has a dark green shirt, and a black jacket.

"um you two look different um did you get um a haircut?", eddy asked nervously stupid

"oh you notice thanks dude. Told you kev", said nazz with a smile

"It looks exactly the same", said kevin. Nazz rolled her eyes and turns to the Eds

"Hey aren't you three suppose to be in class?", nazz asked

"wait what?", said eddy

"yo three miss the first 4 periods", Kevin explain and double d looks at his watch and it was 12:05 pm

"oh dear your right", said double d

"Wait are you guys ditching?", Kevin asked and the eds remain silent, "you are aren't ya", he said with a smile

"uhm yeah we're ditching", eddy responded with a stupid smile

"yeah but next time try not be in school bro", Kevin suggested and he and nazz left the eds and out of the library. The eds look at each other silently before eddy broke the silence.

"is it just me or does two really didn't actual notice what's going on around here!", he screamed

"I believe that unlike the three of us, they do not realize that their dead", said double d

"should we tell them", Ed suggested. Eddy and double d look at each other for a bit until double d turns to him.

"let's see around", he suggested. The trio started to leave but double d grab some of the books and walk to the check out table

"yo sockhead what are you doing?", eddy asked

"I'm trying to check the books out", double d explain. Eddy gave double d a uninterested facial expression. He then walk towards the scanners, he stood next to it. Without even looking he flick the scanner causing it to fall. Eddy then did a ta-da form without changing his facial expression. Being convinced double d just left with the duo without having the books scanning them and the scanner didn't beep at all. As the eds walk through the hallway they saw that the classes were empty. They entered in room 115, it was a science room. The rooms lights flickered, the facets leaked with the sound _drip, drip, drip_ over and over again. The beakers, test tube, ect were all shattered in the floor. _Crack, creak_ as they step on the glass. The blackboard was clawed, the desk were all broken with some having no seats or no tables. The trio got out of the class and continued walking until something caught ed's eyes

"hey guys look", Ed said as he pointed at the window of the door. The trio look to see Sarah, jimmy and Rolf sitting in there regular seats. Sarah was wearing a pink dress with a red bow on her head. Rolf was wearing a farmers pants, he has no shirt nor shoes or socks. Jimmy was wearing a white pants, his sweater is half red and half green, he still has his retainers. The Ed's look at how they are staring at a broken blackboard. Jimmy raised his hand and talked as if someone told him a question

"Its seven", jimmy responded. The Eds eyes were wide open and they slide down the door

"Who is jimmy talking to?", ed asked

"I don't know yo sockhead what do you think?", eddy asked

"I believe that everyone is living an illusion and were the only ones who see the truth", double d explain and they look through the glass to see jimmy, sarah, and rolf were still staring at the board.

"lets see what else is around here", eddy suggested and the trio continued walking until they entered the cafeteria. The tables were all dusty. When Ed walked towards to one table he sniff and he sneeze causing a huge dust cloud to float above them.

"bless you ed", said double d

"thanks double d", said ed as he sniff his nose. Eddy looks at the lunch ontrey: there was no food

"hey guys look at this", said eddy and ed and double d look, "we been eating nothing", he pointed out

"so there no gravy", asked ed

"I'm afraid not ed", double d responded and ed made a sad face before going crazy

"NNNOOOO no food, no gravy I can't live in this world", ed screamed. He ran around knocking down tables and chairs before eddy and double d stopped him.

"ED STOP", they both yelled as they pull on ed's shirt. Ed stops and started sniffing. His head turns left and right before he started running again this time dragging eddy and double d with him. He ran inside the kitchen while eddy and double d were being wave up and down hitting the floor, tables, etc until ed stopped causing eddy and double d to hit a refrigerator

"What the heck were was that for!", eddy yelled and ed pointed to the refrigerator

"FOOD", ed yelled

"food?", asked double d as he got up, "thats preposterous ed there ca-", double d stopped talking when he open the fridge to notice it was not only working but it has vegetables, fruits, and liquids. On the freezer side there was meat, frozen treats, etc. Double d and eddy's eyes were widen at the glory of the food being eluminated by the lights while ed was drooling like a waterfall as he grab all the meat and closes the doors and prepares to eat but double d stopped him, "Ed you shouldn't all the food", he advise as he took the meat from ed, "we don't know how much food we go-", double d pause again we he open the freezer only to be filled with meat again. Double d stares at the new stack of meat, he gave the meat he had to eddy. Double d stares at the fridge where he took out a soda, an apple, and a gallon of milk. He close the door and open it to see all the things he took out was replace again. He then turns around to ed and eddy, "we have an unlimited supply of food", he stated and right then ed's mouth sucked the soda, the orange and milk into his mouth and swallow the food and was about to eat the meat before eddy stopped him

"We can't eat the meat raw you idiot", said eddy

"Can't we cook it?", ed asked

"ok ed I'm pretty sure that the stove don-", double d stopped talking we he turn on the stove and it worked, "I give up everything here goes against my reason of logic!", he screamed but ed ignored him and started cooking the meat. Half an hour passed, the Ed's bellies were filled by the food they eat. The smell of the meat is still presence as they lay flat on the floor.

"ugh man I never felt so full in my life", eddy commented

"Your not even alive", ed stated and the trio laughed out loud

"Now this is heaven", double d commented

"no teacher, no parents, no worries, and comic books", said ed gleefully

"Not to mention the eternal life of learning from books to gather of knowledge", said double d. Ed and eddy stare at him for a moment before eddy said

"Nerd", an the two laughed.

"Man after this nothing can go wrong", eddy stated. They continue making jokes until they heard someone coming inside the cafeteria. The trio sneak up through a small opening through a window. They saw the Kankers, whats strange is that their in their regular clothing

"hehehe you see those snucks today?", asked lee

"Yeah does idiots sure are dumb", said marie

"I wonder when they realize what's going on", lee wondered

"you know what happens if they do", lee commented and the three started laughing evilly. The Ed's watched at shake rapidly, they wanted to find a way to get out as soon as possible. They started crawling into the kitchen hoping to find an exit.

"So its safe for now", asked Marie. This caught the ed's attention and they return to see the Kankers.

"yeah 'class' just started", said lee and see twitched her two middle and index fingers. The Kankers started laughing. Their laughs grew louder and then they started to change. Lee's hair became fire as she brushes off some of her hair to reveal she has three eyes. Two parallel to one another and one on her forehead. It was bigger and was more demon looking. Marie's eyes became blank without any pupils or iris. Her hands got covered in dark blue color as her skin reveals dark blue tattoos on her arms and face. She even grew fangs. May's hair formed into many yellow snakes like Medusa, she then grew two smaller arms below her regular arms. The smaller ones were half the size of her regular arms. Her nose grew into that of a witch. They laugh maniacally as the Ed's watched. They shiver in fear as they realize there piece of heaven had turned into a nightmare


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** _Italics are sound effects_

The Ed's shiver in fear as the Kankers they once knew were actually demonic beings. They were just laughing manically in their seats until May started sniffing in the air.

"What you smelling May?", Lee asked

"Probably her body because she hasn't taken a shower", Marie mocked

"I smell cooked meat", said May and her sisters got curious, "yeah I smell cooked meat coming from the kitchen ", as she points to the kitchen. The Ed's heard what may said and the Kankers got up and started walking towards the kitchen _dun dun duh._ The Ed's immediately hide in a cabinet in the deepest part of the kitchen just as Kankers got inside the kitchen. They saw a pile of meat bones scattered on the floor. They even saw the stove was used as evident of the smell prevalent.

"Looks like we have some rats around here", said lee as she laugh. May started to wall crawl to the ceiling as she open the top cabinets. Marie walks around the kitchen looking around to see if anyone was hiding in the corners or behind the counters. She then jump on the counters to get a better look. Seeing how the place was really dark, she then turns to Lee

"Hey Lee light this place up", Marie asked and lee grabs an orb of fire from her hair and throws many fire orbs that floated in the air allowing Marie to see better. As Marie got down from the counter and she return to walk around the kitchen. Lee on the other hand was walking pass the cabinets of the counters without opening them as her big, middle eye which allows her to see through the cabinets. The Ed's wouldn't risk being seen, so they remain hidden in the cabinet as they could only hear the sound of footsteps and cabinets being open _baby crying._ Lee continued looking through the cabinets from one row and started walking the row of cabinets where the Ed's where. She slowly sees through the cabinets. She was about to see through the cabinet where the Ed's are until she heard a bunch of rattling. Lee and Marie turn to see May eating something near the trash

"What are doing you fool", Lee asked and May showed a rat in each hand

"Look what I found", she said with a big smile as the rats squirm. Lee and Marie smiled as they walk to May and started eating the rats. Eddy slowly open the cabinet slightly to see the Kankers where busy eating with their backs turn. He then saw an exit door across from them. Eddy then turns to double d and ed

"There's the exit. Lets sneak to it", Eddy warned. He open the cabinet wipe open and the trio slowly tip toe towards the exit. The door had a push levi, so Eddy pushes it slowly and opens the door wide open and once the Ed's were outside. Eddy lets go of the door and they all started running as fast as they could. They didn't started panicking until they were over the fence and hide in the forest. Inside the kitchen, the kankers where they were enjoying the rats until they hear the click of the exit the door causing them to be shock. The Ed's hide behind the trees and saw the door of the kitchen being kick open causing it to fall down and the Kankers were running out and start to look around trying to find the whoever escaped them. The Kankers where confused until they face towards the forest. The Ed's didn't realize that ed's shirt was smoking probably because it touched one the fire orbs. The smoke trail leads to the forest. So now the ed, double d, and eddy started running through the forest. The Kankers notice that something was running through the forest and started chasing. The Ed's ran through bushes and branches. The branches hit there faces, scrapped their arms, eddy tripped flat on the floor but Ed and double d got him up and return to running. They soon found themselves out of the forest and near the playground

"oh no there's not enough time to hide", said Double d as they hear the Kankers coming closer. Ed notice a storm drain. He opens it and throws double d and eddy, and himself as he closes the lids. The storm drain dropped them to a river of sewage.

"blah", said eddy in disgust as he saw the Kankers ran past the storm drain.

"Look around girls", lee ordered probably in the playground. Ed, double d, and eddy sigh in relief knowing that they escaped the kankers. They walked towards the edge of concrete and started drying there clothes but the smell remain. Yet they were more concern about not being found by the Kankers.

"Damn we were lucky", eddy commented as he dried his cap, "I mean what the heck just happen", he freak out as he grab Double d's shoulders and shakes him until Double d stopped him.

"How am I suppose to know. What am I suppose to do research on what they are?", double d stated

"WHAT DO WE DO GUYS! WHAT DO WE DO?", ed screamed

"Ed I really don't know", double d yelled as he grab his head and was frustrated. "I REALLY DON'T KNOW!", he screamed until he took a deep breath, "We have to be careful. We don't know the extent of what the kankers can do, so we have to keep this as quiet as possible", he warned. The trio walked down the tunnel and checking in each storm drain till they got to the cul de sac. Eddy peeked around the neighborhood before he, ed and double d got out. The trio soon ran to double d's house and ran into the basement where they found a giant cabinet. When they open it they found all of Double d's fail inventions still there.

"Ok all the stuff you built is still here now what?", eddy asked\

"Can build a laser gun?", ed asked

"I can't build a laser gun ed but I can build weapons to cause some damage to the cankers", Double d advise as he got a few of his failed invention and put them in a table. Got the tools out and started tearing apart the inventions and rearrange the parts. "Eddy pass me a few of my other inventions", he asked and eddy grab the vacuum volcano and gave it to double d. It took double d a few minutes to finish. Double d reveal the weapon: it was a bazooka. It was 5 ft long. The bullet was in a funnel and the scope was like a sniper.

"cool", said both eddy and ed

"We need more weapons unfortunately", double d

"so what are we waiting for? Lets get working", eddy said as the trio started working getting anything they could they could find to build stuff. As they were building, they were unaware that behind the door was johnny, who was listening with his ear at the door. He listen to the conversation about building weapons and something about the kankers.

"What are they talking about timber", johnny asked plank and listens to plank, "I wonder that too", he responded as he listen until Double said something

"I'll go get something from the shed outside", he said. Johnny hears Double d and ran outside as fast as he could. Double d soon walked to the shed, pressed the password: 010499. Johnny saw the password as he was hidden in a bush. He saw double d go in and take out some inventions like a jetpack, googles, and a jawbreaker? Johnny waited until double d was inside the house, he then got out of the bush pressed the password and got inside the shed. He looks around, there was tables, chairs, many items, and blue prints. Johnny walk towards the blue prints, it had many designs for weapons and transportation that double d had made or will make. Johnny smiled as he collects the blueprints

"hehehehe", johnny snickered as he open the shed only to find fact to face with the Ed's. They all stare at each other for a while until johnny started sprinting and jumped over the fence.

"After him", eddy yelled as he jumped over the fence, double d climbed the fence while ed burst through the fence. They all see johnny running down the ally and eddy was closing in on him before johnny somersault over the fence again, "you gotta be kidding me?", said eddy. Ed then grab double d and eddy and threw them over the fence. Ed then jumped over the fence. Johnny was now running through the forest, he could hear the Ed's closing in on him. The branches weren't helping him as it scrapped his clothing and hit his face. Johnny then started running faster until he tripped. Johnny was about to get up before the Ed's pounce him and pin johnny to the ground.

"got em eddy", said Ed as he had johnny in a bear hug. Johnny was trying get lose.

"Johnny what were you doing in my shed?", double d asked but johnny didn't responds. Eddy then grab a branch

"listen you melon head you better explain what your doing cause righ-", threaten until he heard laughter. The Ed's and johnny look around and notice they ran into the trailer park: where the kankers lived. Through the Ed's POV all of the trailers were broken down, windows broken, missing doors, etc. Expect for one where its in perfect condition and with the lights on. To johnny's POV, the trailer park was normal with the exceptions that all of the lights were out. All but one. Johnny managed to get off of Ed and ran to the trailer with the lights on. He tried to look through the window but the Ed's knock him down, "Johnny you idiot stay down", Eddy warned. The four see the door open. Luckily for them the door helped hide them and they immediately hid under the trailer. They see the feet of the Kankers as they walked around their trailer.

"You girls see something", Lee said

"No", said May

"Nothing", said Marie. The sisters started to spread out as Lee went North, May went West and Marie walked around the trailer. The Ed's and johnny watched her feet walking until she came to a complete stop after making a 180 turn. Her feet were pointed towards them. The Ed's and johnny remain silent as they sweat and could hear their heartbeat. Eddy looks around and notices that the other sister were nowhere on sight. Marie then kneels down to look underneath her trailer and found nothing underneath it and started walking away. Unaware to Marie, The Ed's and johnny managed to get to the front door and use the stairs to hide. They were all sweating and heart beating fast and where huddled together.

"We have to hide", johnny whispered and notice they were standing in front of the door. All four of them soon realize the door and they entered the trailer. Once inside the trailer, their eyes widen at the sight of the trailer. The furniture was made of skeletons, the walls were stained with red colored splattered. The drapes were red and the whole place reeks. The place looks like a horror movie. "What the heck is with those 3?", johnny whimpered

"You see it too?", eddy asked

"Of course I can see", johnny stammered as he shivered at the sight the trailer interior. Double d then place his hand on johnny's shoulder

"johnny let me explain what's happening", double d said and johnny turns his attention to double d as he explains to him that their dead and that they were living a lie. When double d stopped talking and johnny was silent for a while until he burst out laughing

"Were dead 'laugh' oh boy you ed's sure 'laugh' know how to make people laugh", johnny mocked and double d gave him a stern look and was about to tell him until they heard footsteps and the four ran up the stairs just as the door open. The Ed's and johnny managed to get inside the room just as the kanker's entered the trailer.

"I heard something", screamed Lee from downstairs and they hear rattling through the kitchen.

"what do we do guys? What do we do?", Ed trying not to scream loudly. Johnny looks up and see a sky window and he tugged Eddy's shoulder and points at the sky window.

"Ed gets us up there", eddy ordered and ed got underneath the sky window, then double d got on top of Ed. Ed then lifts Eddy up and he was lifted by Double d so that Eddy can open the window. Johnny was the next one to get out. Eddy and johnny then grab Double d and pull him up and finally the three grab ed when he jumped and pull him out. Johnny then closes the window just as the kanker's got in their room. With a second, Johnny saw the true forms of the Kanker's and froze. The Ed's then grab johnny and jumped off the trailer and make a run for it. The four ran until they were sure they weren't followed.

"What the heck was that?", johnny screamed, "whats going on here?", he questioned

"Like I said johnny, where dead and well we can see the cul de sac for what it really is johnny", double d explain

"Yeah a huge dump", eddy said with his arms folded

"and where building weapons to fight the kankers", ed explain and eddy and double d look at him

"well that but only as a last resort Ed", double d explain

"oh Ok Double d", said ed. The Ed's were talking to one another while johnny stares at them, he then looks at plank

"What do you think we should do buddy?", he asked plank and he place plank near his left ear. "hhmm, oh. oh Ok buddy I got it. Hey guys", he said and the Ed's turn their attention to johnny, "Me and plank what to help you guys out", he said with a smile while the Ed's remain skeptic

"I though you hated us?", Eddy asked

"Well I can't hate you guys now. Well since were dead and all and its not going to effect anything, so me and plank what to help you guys", johnny explains as he extends his arm expecting a handshake. The Ed's look at each other for a while before each of them shake johnny's hand

"alright gentlemen, with our combine efforts we can accomplish anything!", Double d said with a cheerful voice and they jumped to clapped there hands all together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A few days later**

Although from the POV of the Ed's, the sky was always dark grey but it does become night. Days have pass as the Ed's and johnny were at the junkyard. They were building a bigger version of E-Orwell.

"Eddy be careful with the car batteries", Double d warned as Eddy placed the battery in a row of other car batteries and jumper cables connecting the batteries together and looks at Double d

"what do you think I'm doing?", eddy yelled back and eddy place a cover on top of the batteries and jumped down. Just then Ed came in with scraps of metal. Ed then grab a sheet of metal and started hammering with nails to stick the metal. Double d was using a blow torch to make the metal more secure. The four of them managed to complete the lower part of the E-Orwell. They managed to build a hanger that had a bench on each side with clip hooks in the middle on the floor. Johnny then carried boxes in shapes of cubes or cubical rectangles and hook the boxes to the clips. Johnny then tried to pull a giant rectangle sheet of metal but it was too heavy until Ed helped her out. Eddy brought two chains and Double d brought a long pipe. All four of them managed to make the lid to the hanger and they covered it with a sheet made by smaller sheets of cloths.

"Alright we'll continue finishing the air craft within 2 to 3 days", Double d assured and they all walked out of the junkyard. The four walked down the main street. The Eds's see how the once well built buildings like the ice cream shop, the Tattoo parlor, even the candy store was all decaying and breaking down. While johnny could see things as everything was normal. Johnny then looks at the Ed's, he could see that there were wearing their regular clothes but he knows that the Ed's see things differently.

"hey guys", said johnny and the Ed's turn to look at him. "How do you guys look at things?", he asked

"well everything is just dead", eddy responded

"To make it more clearly. Everything is abandoned and almost all plant life is decaying", Double d explains

"And no adults are here", Ed said with joy and Johnny raised an eye brow

"really? So I can just get a jaw breaker and not worry about the consequence?", johnny asked and the Ed's nodded and johnny smiled, "oh boy", he said with great joy and ran into the candy store. He grab a jawbreaker and puts it in his mouth and grab a bag and stuff it with candy. While johnny was enjoying himself the Ed's could see Johnny celebrating for nothing as there was no candy and all he was grabbing air.

"Should we tell him?", double d suggested

"heh let him enjoy it for now", eddy responded as they see johnny just enjoying himself and come out of the store.

"wow look at all guys", said johnny as he handed them a jawbreaker. The Ed's look and saw that he was holding nothing

"um no thanks", eddy responded

"suit yourself", said johnny as he began to walk away with his 'candy', so the Ed's turn around and walk down the lane. In the lane the fences where broken and withering. They couldn't believe that they once destroyed part of the lane with their last scam

"ha hey guys can you believe we destroyed this place ha", ed laugh

"I'm still trying to get over the fact were dead", eddy joked and he and ed laugh while double d remain silent. Ed and Eddy took notice and turn to him, "hey sock head why so quiet?", he asked

"well I was just thinking", double d responded

"about what?", ed asked

"well I was thinking of my life before and after my death", double d responded, "you see before I died my parents were nothing more than oppressive dictators in my life and believe it or not if my father had not mess up the burner. I would have never died", double d said in low tone, "and even after my death I still feel so bound by my parents", he finished. Ed and eddy look at double d with sympathy

"you remember my brother?", eddy asked

"of course", double d responds

"even before I died my brother would beat me up. Even though I came up with the scams", said eddy, "I mean he's the one who make the things better cause he used to work in the steel factory. You know I used to think my dad and my brother were chumps cause they work and with the scams I made more more money than they did. Anyway back with my older brother, he always told me that if you can use it, then fix it but later on he'll take almost all the money from the scam", he explain, "yeah that was my life in the city", he finish and ed and double look at him

"You lived in a city eddy", ed asked

"yep New York baby. The big apple", eddy said with an announcers voice, "I mean like my life would have been better if my brother wasn't a jerk", he finished

"My, my your brother sure is a terrible person but can I ask you something?", double d asked

"sure", eddy responded

"have ever given the money of your scams to your family", double d asked and eddy remain silent and gave a shame look, "you kept the money to yourself didn't you?", double d asked

"yeah", eddy responded as he remove his hat and scratch his head

"I hate say it eddy but you are not so different from your brother", double d responded harshly

"WHAT!", eddy yelled and the trio stopped walking, "I'm not like my brother sock head", he responds

"I mean where you poor eddy?", double d asked

"yeah so!", eddy yelled back

"then you should have help your family and maybe your parents could have given you more money than the amount of money your brother leaves you", double d stated

"Ha my parents would have smack me in the face and scolded me on what 'I'm doing is wrong' screw that SHIT!", eddy said as he blew a raspberry at double d and Double d gave him a stern look

"let me ask you a bigger question. HOW. DID. YOU. DIE", double d asked him as he pock his chest and eddy remain silent and looks away,"it was your scams that killed you wasn't it?", double d asked and eddy still remain silent for a while until he responds

"Yeah it was but I'm not the only one who's death was his own fault", eddy spatted and butthead with double d, "If you weren't such a wimp maybe your parents would have given up on you and not made you a nerd", he finished and double d pushes him

"Well at least i'm not an idiot and I always learn from my MISTAKES", double d yelled and he and eddy started fighting until Ed pulled them apart

"guys stop were friends", he said and the duo stopped struggling and calm down. Ed lets them go, eddy grab his hat and puts it back on while double d picks up his glasses and wipes the dust off. The two gave a stern look and not look at each other. Ed notices it and tries to calm the situation, "hey guys want to get different cloths", he said and the Ed's look at their clothing and it reminds them that there wearing clothes from different eras. The Ed's turn back and walk down the ally and back to main street and try to find a cloth store. It took them 10 minutes until they found a store called Mike's Closet. The windows were broken and crack, the doors leaning open. Eddy push the door open and the door fell down. Inside the store, the whole place was dark with the exception of the lights flickering. The Ed's split up each trying to look for cloths. Double d walk down the aisle until he got to a coat area. He look around the coats and found a dark green greatcoat with a neck guard. Double d remove his old sweater and tries on the great coat and it fits perfectly. Double d then walk to the pants section and gotten a soccer training pants. Even if Double d was bad at sports, he liked the style of the pants. He looks at the shirt section and pick up a blue shirt with Element symbols Ba Zn Ga. Finally Double d went to get running shoes. Once again he wasn't good at sports but the shoes where comfortable and fit perfectly. Now that he had everything he needs and found a changing room. Almost all the changing rooms doors were gone or on the floor until he found a door intact and open it. The door creaked as he open it and closes it and changed. It took double d a less than 5 minutes and came out with his new clothes. Ed was looking through he sweater area. He saw turtle neck sweaters. Ed stares at it and then throws it aside and looks through more of the sweaters. Ed came to find a hoodie with a zipper. On the back of the hoodie it had a skull inside of a triangle. Ed then looks at the shirt area and found a red, long sleeve shirt with an image of Godzilla, he went to the pants section and found a black sweat pants. Finally he found a pair of brown die hard boots and enters the changing room and put on his news clothes. Eddy grab a white tee shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of state shoes and entered the changing room and changed clothes. Once they got the clothes they need, they grab there old cloths and walked out of the store.

"I sure love a good day of shopping especially since everything is free haha", eddy laugh as they walked out of store

"well its already lets go home gentleman", double d said as he walk the other way but eddy grab double d

"wow hold up sock head where you going?", eddy asked

"going home eddy", double d responded

"What you worried about your curfew?", eddy joked, "besides we don't have to worry about that, we have all the time in the world", he commented and lifted Double d and had him face the direction him and ed were facing and they started walking down the street. They walk to out of Peach Creek and walked to the cliff where eddy and rolf fought against each other for a badge. They sat at the edge and look at the sky. It was dark with no stars or the moon in fact it was so dark they could see themselves and things close by. Ed looks up at the sky

"Hey guys what happens when we leave?", ed asked and the other ed's look at each other for a bit before double d turns to ed

"Well ed that's one thing I don't know. Ha funny I always thought I come with the answers but if we get out of here, then we have to be ready for anything considering that this is the afterlife", double d explains

"What about everyone else?", ed asked and eddy and double d smack their faces realizing that they almost forgot about everyone from the cul-de-sac

"DAWN IT", eddy yelled

"Now that you mention it ed. We really didn't thought about ithe this far", double d said

"And besides remember back at the cafeteria. The kankers will go after people who realize that there dead, so we don't tell them that dead and the kankers won't bother them", eddy explains but ed gave a sad look

"But eddy what about sarah, jimmy, nazz, rolf, and kevin?", ed asked and eddy looks away and scratch his head

"I don't know. I mean if we had done this earlier, then no one would miss us", eddy stated and looks up in the sky and laugh a bit, "funny I really didn't care about everyone else but after we all saw my brother and they helped me. Hehe, man we should have thought about this", eddy said in a low tone

"Maybe there is a way", double d said and ed and eddy look at him, "we could say that our parents are transferring us to a different 'school', but in fact we'll find out how we can get everyone out", double d explains and the other ed's nodded there heads yes, "we'll it's settled we tell johnny about the plan, once we finish the aircraft, we tell the others that were getting transferred and hopefully we can find a way to get everyone out", double d finished and the ed's got up and they return to their homes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Early morning**

Eddy is laying on his bed. He rolls around and growls as the bed was so uncomfortable as the bed was just a plank of wood with a few layers of blankets. Eddy's eyes slowly opens to see it was morning, he got up and arched his back. He looks out the window. Gray skies as always. Eddy was about to change when he hears someone opening a door. Eddy begins to sweat and hides behind the cabinet. Eddy's eyes were wide open and shivers until he hears a familiar voice

"Eddy", the voice says. Eddy knows that voice. Double D he though as his bedroom door opens to reveal Double D. "Eddy what are you doing hiding the cabinet", he asks

"Well what are you doing coming into my house without knocking?", Eddy asks as he gets out and puts his clothes on

"Eddy your door is knock down", Double d points out. As Eddy finish, he goes to the living room to see the door was still knock down from when he and Ed knock the door down

"oh", says Eddy and looks at Double d, "what are you doing here anyway?", eddy asks

"You see Eddy we need to maintain a low profile and so we have to go to school today", Double d explains

"Ugh do we have to", Eddy complains

"do you really want the kankers find something suspicious about us", Double d asks and Eddy growl a bit

"fine", eddy growl, "but we better finish the jet soon", he says. Eddy and Double d then go to Ed's house. The door is unlock and eddy opens it. The duo go down stairs to find Ed sleeping on the edge of his bed. His tongue was sticking out. Drooling. Double d looks at Ed with disgust as there was a pool of Ed's drool. Eddy snickered as it was ridiculous. Eddy then goes to Ed and shakes him. "oh ed", he whispers. Ed is still sleeping. "WAKE UP LUMPY", he screams

"aAGH", ed screams. Eddy laughs and Double d hits Eddy behinds his head

"Ow what did I do", Eddy asks but Double d did not responds. Ed looks to see Eddy and Double d

"Hey guys", Ed greets

"Hey Ed", both Double d and Eddy greet.

"What are you doing here?", ed asks

"Double d wants us to go to school today", eddy explains

"ugh I don't want to go", Ed complains

"But Ed. We have to avoid suspicion from anyone", Double D explains but Ed just jumps back to bed and pretends to fall asleep. Eddy laughs as Double d tries to get Ed out of his bed. However, Double d is weak and could barely move Ed.

"eddy helped me out", Double d asks. Eddy roles his eyes before he reluctantly agrees to help. Eddy and Double d grabs Ed's legs and starts to pull him. As the two pull him. Ed is latching on the far edge of his bed. As eddy and double d pull ed, they are dragging ed's bed.

"Ed doesn't want to go to school", ed complains loudly

"Ed let go you hmm lumpy", eddy grunts. The struggle ends when they hear someone yell behind them

"ED!", the Eds's turn around to see sarah standing behind them and she isn't in a good mode. Ed lets go of his bed and falls to the floor. He scrambles to get up and runs to his sister

"Yes baby sister", he asks very nervously

"Ed do you know what day it is?", sarah asks him with a sweet voice and a smile

'Uhh", Ed answers confusingly

"its monday", sarah states in a sweet tone

"oh", ed says

"SO GET READY FOR SCHOOL", She screams. Her scream is so loud that it blew Ed to the wall while it almost blew away Eddy and Double D as they were further away.

"yes baby sister", says ed as he gets his clothes and goes to the bathroom to change. While Ed was changing, Sarah notice that both Eddy and Double D are wearing different clothing than before.

"what's with the new clothes?", she asks

"uhm our parents bought us these clothes", Eddy lied as he tries to sound like his arrogant self. Sarah looks at him suspiciously before looking at Double d.

"well you uuh. Our oh. I can assure you sarah that our parents though it would be appropriate that we should have better attires for school today", Double d stuttered as he lies. Sarah is still unconvinced and she was about to say something but Ed came out with his new clothes on and pick up eddy and Double d and runs up the stairs and out of the house

"uhp uhp, uhp", Ed chanted as he takes eddy and Double d to school. Ed puts Eddy and Double D

"alright we waste hours of our life in one day of school, then we finish building that helicopter and get out of here", eddy states

"Eddy we have to avoid any suspicion", says Double d

"yah what ever 'yawn'", eddy yawn, "I really hope this day goes fast", he finish as the three of them entered the school. As they expect the school looks like shit. The Ed's split up to go to there 1st period class. It was there music class. The Ed's look around to see that the class covered in dust on the floor as they could see their footsteps. The class had three rows of wodden seat that were starting to mold. The instruments are rusted and falls apart. Ed grabs a rusty trumpet and blows it. However, the trumpet blows a bunch of dust out of the trumpet and hit Eddy and Double d

"gak, gak, ED", ed and double d yell

"sorry", Ed apologize and he puts the trumpet down. The Ed's then take a seat and stare at a black board. Not even 10 minutes and eddy starts to growl and looks around while Ed fell asleep.

"Ugh, Double d this is stupid we should be finishing th-", Eddy stop as they hear footsteps. They're eyes widen and look around to see a teacher desk and hide underneath it. They shake in fear as the door opens.

"guys I'm scared", Ed whispers

"Shut up Ed", Eddy warns

THUMP. Something landed on top of the desk. The Ed's stayed quiet. They see fingers on the edge. The Ed's reacted by pushing the table, flipping. The Ed's were about to make a run for it but they realize it was johnny and plank

"ow", johnny says as he lays on the floor.

"Johnny", says the Ed's in unison. Ed picks up johnny and shakes him to get rid of the dust he's gotten from the floor and Double d pick Plank up and gave it back to johnny

"what was that for?", Johnny asks

"Why didn't you say anything", Eddy responds

"Well I though the place was empty", Johnny responds

"oh right", eddy says, "hey what are you doing here anyway?", Eddy ask

"this our first period class", johnny states

"wait really?", Eddy asks

"oh that's right johnny was part of our silhouette remember", says Double d

"Silhouette?", Eddy though

"oh, oh I remember the rock and roll band", ed cheers

"rock and roll?", Eddy asks before he slaps his face as he now realize what everyone was talking about

 _Flashback_

 _It was a monday morning. Everyone was sitting in there seats: The Ed's in the back with Sahara. Rolf and Nazz were in the middle. Finally Jimmy and johnny were upfront. Each of them were holding an instrument. They waited until their teacher instructed them to play. The teacher points her baton and they all start playing so off key. Eddy was using a triangle and just tapping randomly. He was sitting next to Ed. Eddy then whispers to Ed_

 _"time to rock and roll, Lumpy", Eddy states and ed smiles and puts his clarinet down and grabs backpack. Eddy on the other hand took out an electric guitar and started playing. He made jumped around on the empty seats_

 _"Eddy sit down!", Double d yells._

 _"Yo ed play your part", Eddy shouts as Ed takes out a GIANT ROCK._

 _"ROCK' N ROLL!", Ed yells with glee as he drops the rock, got on top of the rock and started rolling_

 _"Agghhh", everyone screams as ed rolls and destroys the chairs and instrument and rolls over everyone until he trips and fall off the rock. In the end, Eddy and Ed were given detention for a 2 months and pay up for the damaged._

The flashback ends with Eddy smacking Ed in the head

"That's what you get for bringing a rock and destroying everything you lumpy", eddy yells

"but you said rock and roll. And I got a rock and roll", ed responds making eddy slap his face.

"no stop lets change the subject ok this is getting ridiculous", eddy complains

"hey guys what's with the new get up?", Johnny asks

"we got for free", Ed states

"wow really. Wait how?", johnny asks

"From our perspective, johnny they're no adults", Double d states

"lucky", Johnny responds, "so since you guys can't see adults why are guys here then?", he asks. Double d was about to answer when he hears a familiar laughs

HAHAHAHAHAH, GIGLES

"oh dear its them", Double d says as he shivers. Everyone else immediately knew who were laughing. They immediately started to panic, they bump into one another, "quickly get to chair and pretend to listen!", he says. Double d and johnny sat in the front row. Eddy jumps to a chair in the second floor and Ed tripped before he could make it to a chair in the third row. Ed immediately got up sat on the seat just as the door was open to reveal the kankers. They were laughing and didn't pay much attention to the Ed's and Johnny. They were visibly shaking and sweating as they try not to look at them and pretending to look at the blackboard.

"hahahaha so see ya later", says May as Marie and Lee left her in the music class. May looks to see the four boys shaken, "what up guys?", she asks them

"uhh uh nothing, nnot nothing at all", eddy stutters. May turns her attention to Ed, her 'boyfriend' and she approaches him.

"hey boyfriend", she said to his ear. Ed was shacking as May was next him.

"oh no oh no", ed though, "what will captain Omega will do", he though until a light-bulb over his head. "Can I go to the bathroom?", Ed said to the 'teacher' as he got up. "Thank you", he said and runs out of the room. May was confused while Eddy, Double d, and Johnny were jaw dropped

"lucky", eddy mumbled and return to looking at the blackboard. Eddy, Double d, and johnny waited for Ed to come back but he didn't show up. After 50 min a bell ring. All three of them run out of the room leaving May confused. Meanwhile eddy, double d and johnny are trying to find Ed

"Ed, ed, where are you?", double d whispers trying not to yell and get attention

"Where are you lumpy", eddy whispers but a little bit louder than double d

"Is she gone guys?", all three of them turn to see ed's head poking out from the boys bathroom

"Ed what are you doing in the bathroom? ", johnny asks

"Hinding", ed responds

"So you made that kanker think you actually went to the bathroom and just hide til we find you", says Eddy

"Yep", ed responds with a smile

"You know ed. You really are full of surprises", says double d, "well I know now that we go to different classes until 4th period", double d explains

"One thing for sure it's gonna stink for you guys. Considering you guys see world as some apocalypse waste land while plank and I see things well.", johnny remark

"Yeah yeah let's just get through this day and finish the plane", says Eddy , "let's go lumpy", he finished as he and ed went down the hall to go their next class and double d and johnny split up to go to their own classes. Once all four of them were out of sight. The boys bathroom door open to really jimmy. What happen was that jimmy arrived to the bathroom and was doing his business when he heard ed in the stall next to him taliking about some superhero. When ed did came out it was when eddy and double d calling him. Jimmy waited until Ed was completely out of the bathroom so that he could listen to the ed's conversation. Jimmy hears johnny talking about the world and how the Ed's see it as a waste land and something about a plane.

"I better tell sarah about this", says johnny as he sprinted from bathroom to find sarah


	7. Chapter 7

Ed and eddy went to their art class. They open the door to see the place was covered in dust and most of the desk were falling apart with only one that looks like in perfect condition and there was a couple of blank portraits

"Call it", ed shouts with glee. Ed runs to the desk. He jumps on the desk causing it to break into pieces, "oops", ed apologize

"Way the go uni brow. The only desk and you had break it", eddy snares as he looks around. He looks at blank portraits and tries to find some paint, "hey ed can you find some paint", he asks. Ed looks around and opens a couple of cabinets and found some paint cans with 7 colors: red, blue, yellow, green, purple, orange, and black.

"Got some paint eddy", says ed as he brings the paint to him and eddy gives him a brush and each of them started to paint something. Ed was really focus at his art work. Eddy stares at ed as he was just splatting the portrait but as ed was splattering paint on him

"Ed stop splattering the paint on me", eddy shouts and ed soon stops and reveals his paintings: it was a space man in blue with a red laser gun fighting a green alien octopus head/ dragon in space. Eddy compares his painting to Ed's and all he painted was a stick figure.

"What did you paint eddy?", ed asks and eddy shows him, "what is it?", ed asks

"A stick figure", eddy responds as he rolls his eyes.

"Really mine is the rocketeer fighting chtulu", ed explains. Eddy places his brush on the floor and looks around

"This is stupid. We shouldn't even be here but no double d says we have to avoid suspicion he says", eddy complains

"But eddy, double d is smart, he always know what to do." says ed.

"Ed, double d uses book smarts. You know, if I need help with homework or building something I'd go to double d but I prefer street smarts ed." Eddy explains

"wait what do mean eddy?", ed asks

"it means unlike double d, I know a better way to 'stay in school' and get things done", eddy states

"how are we gonna do it eddy?", Ed asks

"follow me", eddy instructs as he and ed leave the art room and walk down the hall

 **4th Period (lunch). Johnny POV**

"you know plank I wonder how you think you know things only to realize everything is not what it seems", johnny asks plank. He place ear on plank to hear a response, "yeah I bet that happens to everyone every once in a while", he finished. Johnny walks into the cafeteria and sees Kevin, Sarah, Nazz, Jimmy and Rolf sitting in one table. Johnny looks away and focus on the lunch line where the food is: there was hot dogs, french fries, some vegetables and fruits, etc. Johnny got a hot dog, fries and a juice and sat at the far table. He remembers how everyone just beat him up after he tried to assist them at hunting the ed's and when he did show up and beaten the ed's. Everyone turn on him, beated him, and left him. He couldn't believe that after all the times he'd helped them, they turn on him and just left him for the Ed's. Heck he still harbors some hatred for the Ed's but after seeing the kankers for what they are, he'll let that go for now. Johnny looks around and notice it was just him and the neighborhood kids. "Huh you know plank, I just realized that it's just us from the cul-de-sac who go to school", he says to plank

"hey johnny", johnny turns around to see jimmy waving at him. Johnny at first confused before nazz signals him to come. Johnny toke a deep breath grab his lunch and went with the neighborhood kids.

"hey guys", says johnny in a low voice

"sup", kevin responds

"aho johnny boy", Rolf says, "what have you been doing?", he asks

"oh nothing much", johnny responds

"where have you been johnny?", Nazz asks

"well I was in my house", Johnny responds

"wait really, why?", Nazz asks

"Cause you all hate me", Johnny responds and everyone stares at him

"what are you talking about dude?", Kevin asks

"What am I talking about? You all beaten me and left me like trash", johnny states and everyone had a 'oh' moment and laugh a bit

"Oh man, dude we are so sorry man. We though you were a jerk and beat up the Ed's for no reason", kevin says

"But we went after them after the ally scam!", johnny yells

"Yeah but we kind of understand why the Ed's did all those scams", nazz responds and johnny turns to her

"Why?", he asks

"Eddy wanted to be better than his brother after he was bullied by him", nazz explains making johnny confused

"Wait didn't eddy praise his brother?", says johnny

"Turns out it was lie", sarah responds

"He just wanted to us to like him if he tells us he had a cool brother", kevin adds

"The ed boy lies had changed his mind to believe that he was a good brother", rolf adds in. After hearing about eddy's reasoning of his scams and what happen before he arrived was all just a misunderstanding. Johnny sighs and cools down.

"You know you could have told me earlier", johnny states

"oh yeah", says kevin

"dude we are so sorry", kevin apologize

"Yeah we should have apologize to you sooner", jimmy adds and everyone apologize to johnny.

"hey johnny what are you doing with the Ed's?", sarah asks

"wait what?", johnny asks

"I overheard you and the Ed's talking about a plane and apocalypse world", jimmy explains. Johnny felt as if someone punch his heart.

"oh shit", he though. This really fucks up the plan. He tried to think of an excuse as everyone was now staring at him. Johnny remains quiet until the Ed's come in. Eddy and Ed was laughing while Double d was looking at them with disappointment

"what are the Ed boys laughing about?", Rolf wondered

 **The Ed's POV a few minutes ago**

Double d was in his english class reading _How to Kill a Mocking Bird._ He was sitting on his desk. His english class is actually more intact than the rest of his classes. The class was just a lot more dusty. He only wish there was more lighting. He was halfway through the book before Eddy and Ed came in

"What up sock head", eddy shouts

"Eddy, Ed what are two doing here?", Double d asks and eddy just sat on top of desk next to Double D and gives him a piece of paper

"We just came back from the nurse's office", Eddy explains making Double d confused

"wait what do you mean?", Double d asks and looks at the paper. It was typed out and said that Ed, eddy, johnny and him can leave school for a week due to having "angiitis" and therefore they can avoid school. After Double d looks through the paper, he turns to Eddy. "Eddy you do relize the correct term is Vasculitis and for the record the symptoms would have been obvious by now eddy", Double d states and eddy rolls his eyes

"oh look at me I'm a doctor and I know all about diseases", Eddy mocks and blows a raspberry, "come on sock head grow a spine we don't have to worry about it", Eddy assures him, "and besides with this we can avoid going to school and finish the airplane", he finished

"actually its a form of a helicopter", Double d corrected

"whatever", Eddy replies and all three of them leave the class and went to find johnny. They walked towards the cafeteria and found johnny sitting with all of the cul-de-sac in one table.

"hey guys", ed yells and everyone wave at them and they all sit in the same table. Seeing everything from their point of view everyone was wearing with clothes they have all died in and the table was all dusty and decaying. The Ed's then sat next to the kids

"greetings everyone", double d greeted

"What up people", eddy greets

"ah ho ed boys we were all talking about you all", rolf inform them.

"really? about what", Double d asks

"about some plane and apocalypse", Kevin states. The Ed's are shock by what Kevin said and they all look at each other nervously. Eddy and Double d try to come up with an excuse until Ed spoke

"were making a movie", he says with glee

"wait a movie?", sarah asks as she looks at Ed with suspicion

"The movie is called _The Martian Invasion_ where 3 friends use there space ship to fight off martians after they destroyed their cities", Ed explains. He then got up the table and pretends to shoot at things. "The martians come out of nowhere and attack us pew pew pow pow", as made a bunch of gun sounds and look at him and chuckle a bit.

"hehe nice so how far are you guys in the movie?", Nazz asks

"We are still making the props and we still hadn't started filming", double d explains

"Do you need any help?", kevin asks

"Uh no we wouldn't want to give any spoilers yet", says Eddy, "anyway we just came by to get johnny boy here to finish the movie", he finish

"Wait right now? But we have classes right now", johnny protest but eddy gave him the 'nurse note'. Johnny reads through the paper as it says he and the ed's have angiitis. He looks at eddy with a confused look as the eddy shows the papers that the four of them can leave school for a week

"Angiitis. Really? How the heck do you make this stuff up", kevin questions

"Actually the correct term is-", double d is cut off by eddy

"Yeah no one cares double b let's just go", he say while double d frowns at him as eddy gets out of the chair and ed picks up johnny and they run out of the cafeteria. Double d sigh as those twof completely forgotten him. Double d looks at everyone else as they were just staring at him.

"Hehehe", double d laughs nervously. He the got up and run out of the cafeteria leaving everyone else confused

"They better not be running another scam", kevin warns

"I'm pretty sure after what happened with eddy's brother. They wouldn't even try something like that again", nazz assures to kevin

"Well I hope your right cause there all acting a bit weird", says Kevin

"Yeah now that you mention it have you guys notice their wearing new clothes?", Sarah asks them

"yeah", jimmy responds

"uh hu", kevin responds

"oh yeah", Nazz responds

"ah yes. Rolf notice", Rolf states. They all look at each other with confusion looks

"Have you guys realize we all wear the same clothes since like forever?", Nazz asks everyone and everyone look at each others clothes and everyone look agreed. The ed's and johnny walk down the hall until they found the exit. Eddy then kick the door open and they all walk out of the school.

"so do you think we might be able to finish the airship?", johnny asks

"hopefully", says Double d as they walk down the street. As the four walk down the street, they didn't notice that the kanker sisters were watching them from the second floor window. They stare down as the four walk away from the school.

"what are does four going?", Lee asks her sisters as they all watch the Ed's and johnny walk into the neighborhood.

"Lets go to see what they're up to", Mary advise and all three them walk down the stairs and left the school and follow the ed's and johnny


	8. Chapter 8

The Ed's and Johnny and plank walk down the street to get to the junkyard. They got to the junkyard and return to and return to completing the airship. Unknown to them is that they are being watch by the Kankers. They were hiding behind a pile of trash and metal. They watch in silent as they see the Ed's and johnny making an weird plane

"What are they planning?", May asked her sisters

"I don't know what do you think Lee?", Marie asks

"SHH listen", Lee states as the three watch the construction and the boys conversation

"Hey double d where those this goes?", johnny asks as he holds some wires. Double d looks at the wires and points to the turbine

"right here johnny. I'll take it from here", he tells johnny as he takes the wires, "Can you check inside the hanger?", double d asks

"ok", johnny agreed and he went inside to check the hanger. He looks at the crates were secured and see if the hanger was complete. He comes out to inform double d, "its secure and the hanger is complete", he says

"thank you johnny", he says and looks at Ed, "ed can you bring the rest of the creates inside", he tells him

"Ok dokey double d", he says as he lifts the creates into the hanger. Eddy meanwhile was laying on top of the plane laying on it. Double d looks at eddy and frowns at him.

"eddy do something and not just lay on the helicopter", Double d states and eddy growl a bit and got up

"Fine, fine I mean what's left to do?", eddy asks and double d looks at johnny.

"Johnny take eddy to our houses and get our personal stuff", double d grab something from his pocket and gave it to eddy and he grab it. Eddy got down and started walking and johnny follows him. As Eddy and johnny walk out of the junkyard. The Kankers duck down and watch as the two leave. Lee smiles evilly and looks at marie and lee.

"You two follow them and see what their doing", Lee orders and her two sisters started following the two boys as they make their way to their homes. Lee then continues to watch Double d working on the helicopter while Ed is carrying heavy material for double d.

 **Eddy and Johnny POV**

"so Eddy if we do escape imagine the world right now?", johnny asks eddy

"don't know I mean I died the earliest in the 30's, then it was ed. He died in the 50's and Double D told me that he died in the 80's and basically they told me how things were different so I don't know how things will be different if we do get out", Eddy explains as they made their way to Double d's house. The two made their way to the second floor and begin to get the things in the list such as an old book they found. The book is burn but the pages were still readable. Eddy pick it up and look to see the Bunsen Burner still connected to gas tank. Eddy and johnny pick it up and shack it to hear there was still gas.

"wow this thing still has some gas", johnny said happily

"I wish this thing was lighter", Eddy complains as they both lifted up the gas tank and they bring it down to the first floor and they went up stairs to get the book as they walk out Eddy notices that the door to a closet was open to see that its empty except for a box. Eddy looks inside of the box and his eyes widen. Johnny sees eddy's surprised look and sees inside the box.

"what's that eddy?", johnny asks

"I can't believe it", Eddy says as waves at johnny to see inside the box. As the two are looking at the box chatting, on the first floor may and marie were listening in on their conversation

"what are they saying?", may asks quietly but Marie shhs her as she was trying to hear the conversation better

"Plank says he still has nightmares from that day eddy", johnny commented as he walks down the stairs with eddy behind him. May and Marie quickly hide and peek to see eddy put the box on top of a gas container.

"ah shut up and help me lift up this stuff up", eddy complain

"What about the rest of the stuff Eddy?", johnny asks

"we'll come back for the rest of the stuff", eddy replies as they lift the container and box and leave the house. May and Marie decide to go upstairs to look around. They went into double d's room to see the place burn

"jeez Marie what did your boyfriend do to himself?", may jokingly says only for marie to hit her on the head

"what does it look like he probably burn himself to death but I bet your boyfriend eat a bomb for being stupid", Marie responds and they continue to look around until they got into the basement where they found double d's remaining inventions

"look at all this stuff", may says as she grabs a hybrid of a vacuum and radio and something else. Marie took it and look at it and is confuse

"I don't know let's forget about it", she says as she throws the device away and they continue to search around.

 **Double D and Ed POV**

"alright ed that should be enough for the cockpit", double d states and looks at Ed, "Is part of the wing connected to turbine", Double d asks

"Yep double d. I did with duck tape", Ed says. Double D looks at it and sees the wing fall off. Double d rolls his eyes and goes down and helps Ed put the wing on the turbine. As the two finished, they heard a rattle and turn around to see nothing. Ed not feeling safe he walk towards where the sound was coming. Ed and Double d went to see behind some off the piles of thrash to see nothing and they went back to the aircraft. They see Eddy and johnny coming in with all the boxes and gas container by dumping them on the ground.

"Is that all of our stuff?", double d asks

"yeah I got all of our stuff", eddy responds and double d smiles

"Thank you Eddy and johnny", Double says as he lifts up a box and turns to Ed, "Ed can you please help me with the rest of items?", he asks

"okay docky double d", Ed responds and picks everything and follows double d to the hanger and but everything in its place while the gas container gets connected to the engine. Once everything is in place, Double d starts the engine and the aircraft starts and starts to hoover. The Ed's and johnny are cheering and jumping up and down. Double d landed the aircraft and got out.

"Now that we have finally finish the E-Orwell 2", Double states happily while everyone else looks at him confuse.

"plank says that's a stupid name", johnny says

"Its not stupid, I'll have know johnny that the E represents the first letter of our names and Orwell comes from a well know author George Orwell", Double d explains

"oh oh can I pick a name", Ed asks

"but I alre-", Double d is cut off by eddy and johnny

"yeah let ed pick a name", johnny says

"Alright lumpy pick a name", eddy add on

"I pick the 'The Rocketeer Mecha Ship'", Ed says as he forms an American salute. In his own imagination there's an American flag behind him. In reality everyone is just starting at him before double d spoke

"Well ed as much as that name is-", double d is cut off again by johnny

"Awsome", johnny says

"Yeah i like that name. So it's settled the rocketeer something something", eddy says

"But i", double d pauses realizing that nobody what's to hear his opinion on the name. "Oh who am I kidding. Alright everyone well come back here tomorrow after we gain some rest and enough time to inform everyone of our departure.", double d informs

"Well not everyone", eddy says. With that the four guys smile and cover the Rocketeer and leave the junkyard. They are all completely unaware of the Lee's presence. She smiles as her sisters show up.

"What you two find out?" Lee asks

"They got personal stuff and a gas container", Marie informs

"What did you find out lee?", may asks and lee responds by showing the rocketeer by removing the cover. May whistle and marie looks in awe as the see the aircraft.

"Your boyfriend build this thing and plan to use it to get out of here tomorrow", Lee informs them

"What are we gonna do?", May asks and marie looks at her

"We're gonna prevent them idiot", Marie snarls at her

"And here's how were gonna do it", Lee says laughing evilly and the three sisters come up with their own plane to stop the ed's and johnny from escaping


	9. Chapter 9

**The Next day**

Eddy yawn as he wakes up and stretches. He scratch his back and he made his way to the kitchen. However when he takes a really good look realizing that his kitchen was old and that he didn't had any food

"grr", he growl as he took a seat. He stretches until he hears a knock on his door. He got up and open the doors to see Ed and Double d right there. "Don't you guys ever sleep. I mean what gives", Eddy asks

"sorry eddy but Ed woke me up for breakfast", Double d states and eddy stares at Ed who's drooling and his tongue is sticking out dripping out his saliva. Eddy notices Johnny wasn't among them

"Hey where's johnny?", Eddy asks

"we went to his house but he said he'll meet us at the school", Double d

"lucky him, we'll let's go", he grunted as he went to get his clothes and the trio walk to the school and got to the cafeteria. They open the fridge to see a lot food as usual. The Ed's started cooking there breakfasts: Eddy made scrambled eggs, bacon, coffee, and ham. Double d prepares orange juice, oatmeal, bagels, and a sandwich with egg, lettuce, tomato, and with soe spices. Finally Ed has a giant pile of pancakes with a glass of milk. They ate for almost an hour and when they finished their food they realize the pile of dishes they made.

"oh my look at this enormous amount of dishes", Double d states

"who cares after today we won't have to worry about this stuff", Eddy responds

"Eddy we still haven't clean the dishes from the first time we ate", Double d says

"what are you worried about? Rats? Cockroaches? Don't worry about it sock head", Eddy assures him and walks out of the kitchen. Double sigh trying to understand how eddy could be so messy until ed picks him up

"Don't worry double d were going on an adventure today", Ed says so happily. Double d smiles back as Ed carries him out of the kitchen. The trio then walked to the principal's office. Inside the room was dusty with cobwebs, the wood of the desk was cracking and the metal cabinets were rusty. Eddy open up a drawer with some paper

"let's see where is it. I know he would have it somewhere. Aha", Eddy pulled out a dusty paper. Double d and Ed look at it and see it was a transfer paper. Eddy place it on table and finds a pencil and write down his name, johnny's, Ed's, and Double d's name. "Alright, all we got to do is make up a lie for us to leave this place", Eddy says

"and once we find a way out of here I must remind you we must come back to get everyone", Double d reminds him

"Don't worry about it sock head, we'll remember", eddy responds

"What do we tell them?", Ed asks

"We'll tell them were transferring to another school", eddy lies

"Hold on how are you guys just gonna transfer all of a sudden without any of us knowing about it", Kevin asks with a growing suspicion as everything that the ed's and johnny have just came back from having 'angiitis' now the four are transferring to another school

"although Rolf does not know much of the way of school work but Rolf knows that there most be someone who must inform the family and the Ed's boys little sister must of know yet she must of been inform of your transfer", Rolf explains as he began to notice something was wrong. The Ed's and johnny started to get nervous and Eddy shows the transfer papers to Rolf and Kevin. The two look at the papers and gave it back to them

"When did they told you four that you were transferring?", Kevin asks

"three days ago", Johnny lies

"really? What about the movie you guys are making?", Kevin questions

"We'll have to postpone it for now", Double d responds

"Rolf feels that all this seems to be to rush don't you think Kevin", Rolf says and Kevin nodded in agreement

"Yeah I agree I mean what the fuck guys everything you four done in nothing but a mystery to us. I mean mind telling us what's going on?", Kevin asks

"We don't know kevin", eddy lies. Rolf and Kevin look at each other and turn to them and walk away

"alright we'll tell everyone one else. See you 4 around", kevin scoff

"Don't forget to visit. Rolf really want to see your picture moving event", rolf yells back

"Don't worry we won't forget", eddy responds with a smile without looking at them until they were out of sight. Eddy looks back and grins, "alright boys now that kevin and rolf are gonna tell everyone else let's hurry this up", he says and all four of them got out of the school and head straight to the junkyard. They got to the aircraft and remove the cover to see aircraft in perfect condition. Eddy giggle mischievously and opens the cockpit, "alright ladies let's get this train rolling", he says

"But eddy it's an airplane", Ed points out

"Its actually a type of helicopter", double d corrects him

"It's just a figure of speech. Let's just go", eddy yells and everyone gets in the aircraft. Eddy sits in the wheel, ed and double d sit the left side, and johnny sit on the right. Eddy starts the engine and the Rocketeer and flies out of the junkyard and gets closer to the sky. Once the Rocketeer got to a safe distance eddy turns to Ed, "alright lumpy you got the big gun fire when I get this thing tilt fire when ready", he informs

"Ok dokey eddy", ed replies and waits as eddy tilts the Rocketeer like the the first time they tested

"Alright ed fire when ready", eddy yells him and ed fires the canon from under the Rocketeer and fires. The missile hits the sky and creates a hole revealing the static. Johnny looks at the hole with static and his eyes widen

"Wow you guys sure weren't kidding about that hole", johnny says

"Ok lumpy fire another", eddy command and ed was about to press the firing button when they start to hear familiar laughs

"HAHAHAHAHAH HEHEH HUHUHUH", by now everyone is freaking out, they're looking around to see where the laughter was coming from. Eddy is sweating crazily as he looks at the control panel and notices that the front part of the cockpit starts to burst into flames

"Ahh", eddy screams as he looks away. Eddy sees double d, ed, and johnny looking at him with fear. Eddy slowly twitches his head to see none other than Lee poping out in her demonic form

"Well well look what we got hear", she says with an evil smile. The door that separated the cockpit and hanger starts to be slice open by marie's claw and now she and May are in the cockpit

"Hya boys", says Marie and may in a seductive tone. The boys scream at the top of their lungs as the kanker sisters laugh maniacally. Without thinking eddy immediately nose dives the Rocketeer causing everyone to be push back by the shear amount of force pushing against them. This causes Lee, Marie, and May to be push back to the hanger but Lee manages to grab Ed and johnny and drag them with her to the hanger.

"ED, JOHNNY", double d screams. Ed and johnny had their backs against the big boxes while the kanker sisters where holding on to marie as she had her claws grabbing the floor. Lee looks at ed and johnny and turns to marie

"Get the two in the cockpit. May and I got these two", Lee orders and she and May got to a big box and start to crawl towards johnny and ed. While marie is now clawing her way to the cockpit. Double d sees marie coming closer

"MARIE IS GETTING CLOSER", he screams. Eddy then immediately stabilize the aircraft causing the five in the back to hit the ground. Marie loosens her grip on the floor, got up and was about to sprint but Eddy then directs the Rocketeer to go up causing Marie to be thrown back to the hanger. Ed and johnny shimmering through the boxes as they could hear Lee and May coming closer

"Hurry ed", johnny panic as ed scrambles as Lee almost got his leg. May then jumps hoping to get johnny but she went bit far and lands on the hanger door. Johnny sighs as he looks around to see the boxes haven't fallen on them. "Wow we really got these boxes pretty tight", he says. Ed picks up johnny and takes him with him as Lee is a foot away from them and still coming in strong. Marie has he back against a box and growls, she notices the ropes. She smiles and cuts the ropes causing the giant box to fall back to the hanger door and almost hits May.

"HEY WATCH IT", May yells as she glares at Marie. Marie ties the rope and gets a hook and throws it to Johnny's seat and starts climbing up in a fast rate until she finally makes it to the cockpit

"Gotcha", she says with a smile. Double d and Eddy scream as Marie pounces at double d, "times up cutie pie", she says with a sadistic smile

"AGGAGAGAHH EDDY HELP ME", Double d screams. Eddy sweating like hell when he tilts the Rocketeer downwards hoping that marie will push back but this time marie is not going anywhere

"Oh no you don't", Marie growls as she jumps to the controls and starts clawing what left of it. Eddy tries to push marie off but fails so he starts going up and down repeatedly. Marie on the other hand is still holding on and is fighting eddy. As the two fight they start to press random buttons that cause to Rocketeer to fire the missiles it has and since it was going up the missiles hit the sky and creating more holes of static. Double d looks to the left to see plank. Double d stretches and grabs plank and uses him to chock Marie. As Marie starts to losen her grip, eddy nosedives the Rocketeer again and this time it took marie all the way to the to the hanger door but unfortunately Double d is thrown back with her.

"DOUBLE D", eddy screams. May is getting sick of all the aircrafts movement and it didn't help that the box just shattered and now all the stuff in it was thrown around hitting her. She then hears screams coming closer until marie and double d hit the hanger door.

"Ow my latissimus dorsi", double d complains as he gets up

"Oh its gonna hurt a lot more my little dream boat", Marie says with a evil grin. Double d eyes widen as he realizes he stuck with both may and Marie. Meanwhile Ed and johnny where out maneuvering Lee but she was still catching up. Johnny then whispers to Ed to somehow cut the ropes so that Lee can be trapped. Ed see a big box and uses his teeth to bite off the ropes and jumps causing Lee to be trapped within two boxes. Ed spits out the ropes and he and johnny cheer before noticing smoke

"Uh oh", they both say. Double d is currently walking back against the wall holding plank in front of him as he trembles as May and marie get closer. Double d then feels the ropes that ed chewed off.

"Messy, messy", he though but noticing may and Marie were getting closer. He uses the ropes to tie up plank on his stomach and looks around and grabs something random, "Don't come any closer or you'll face my- staft?", he takes a good look to see it had a handle in the middle with a red buttons on each side and the two ends had thin metal frame on the outside and a light bulb. It took double d a second to realize what this was now and smiles.

"Let me get him", May says as she jumps over marie and lunges at double d. Double d presses the red buttons and activates the light bulb making a buzzing noise and jabs it at May. May immediately gets electrocuted. May's body lays flat on the ground and double d with a cocky grin splits the staff in two and points them at Marie.

"Prefer yourself you vile fiend. For now that your sister is unconscious you too shall know the true power of science", Double d states but Marie is unimpress as double d starts charging at her. Marie looks at her glowing hands and amplifies her claws to create sparks of electricity. Double d immediately stops and is about one foot away from Marie and oh boy was she smiling

 _SLICE_

 _SCLICE_

A few seconds later the staffs fell into pieces after being sliced by Marie. Double d starts to shake as he immediately gets to the wall.

"Ah what's the Shakespeare, not so brave without you sticks hahahahaha", Marie mocks as double d quivers but starts to cough as the place is getting filled with smoke. Eddy starts smelling smoke coming from the hanger, he turns to see fire is spreading.

"Oh shit", Eddy says as he looks for any functioning buttons left in the controls and notices the open/close hanger door, "bingo", he says but realizes that johnny, ed, and Double d were still back there. Johnny and ed were now have their backs against the wall as Lee is now a coming closer in her demonic form as her hair is like a burning furnace, her three eyes glaring at them and she is pissed

"THIS ENDS NOW", Lee yells and was about to grab the boys when eddy yells

"GUYS HOLD ON TO SOMETHING", eddy screams and johnny, ed, and Double d grabs on to something sturdy as the doors to the hangers open. The Rocketeer starts shaking as the air pressure is messed up. Marie and May are immediately suck out of the Rocketeer while Lee struggles to hold on. Johnny acts quickly and kicks Lee in the middle eye causing her to let go, scream in pain and b suck out of the Rocketeer.

"CLOSE THE DOOR", Johnny screams and eddy closes the hanger doors. Eddy then stabilize the Rocketeer to hover in one spot in order for everyone else to get settled.

"Everyone alright", eddy asks

"We lost a couple of our supplies but we're alright eddy", double d responds

"Plus no fire", ed states as the air sacking got rid of the fire. the three got back to the cockpit and double d gave plank back to johnny

"Thanks double d", johnny says

"Your welcome johnny", double d replies

"Um guys look at this", eddy says and all four of them look up to see the sky is breaking apart and is spreading, "we can fit the right Rocketeer", eddy says with a smile and hovers upward. There so close and Eddy moves the Rocketeer more upward till they were halfway through. They look through the screens that they're in static then the Rocketeer stops and can't go anymore higher. They are confused at first when something causing the Rocketeer to malfunction

"What the?", all four say at the same time when electricity hits johnny and knocks him out.

"Eddy gets us down", Double d pleads and eddy got out of the static and back in purgatory

"What the hell?", eddy says

"I don't think we can get out like that", ed states

"I think your right ed", double d says as he stares as the cracks in the sky continue to spread. Eddy was about to yell before an explosion causes the Rocketeer to start falling straight to the ground

 **KABOOM**

"Nice shot lee", May complimented

"Thanks I've been practicing", Lee laughs as her middle eye goes from pure red to normal

"Look they landed in the junkyard", Marie points out

"Then we shouldn't keep them waiting girsl", Lee laughs as the three demonic sisters as they walk towards theach junkyard.


	10. Chapter 10

**In the school earlier**

Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy are listening in to both Rolf and Kevin as they explains that the Ed's and Johnny have been transfer to another school.

"What the hell? How come my mom or dad didn't tell me about this!", Sarah yells

"You know the Ed's and johnny have been hiding something ever since jimmy told us that the four were making a movie". Nazz states as she looks at jimmy

"I know it feels like there about to do something bad", jimmy wonders

"I better hope not", Kevin growls, "because if there doing another scam cause if they do", he then forms a fist and shows it to everyone. While Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah are continuing to argue, Rolf on the other hand is staring out the window ignoring everyone conversation. Rolf turns around, walk towards everyone else, picks them up and drops them to the window

"hey Rolf what's the hell is that for?", Nazz asks and Rolf points out the window

"If you three would stop your rambling, look to where Rolf is pointing." He orders and everyone looks out the window to see what looks like a plane flying.

"what the hell is that?", Kevin asks

"how much you wanna bet that has something to do with my idiot brother, johnny, Double d, and Eddy", Sarah growls and clenches her fist as the plane while Nazz and Jimmy were confuse while Kevin and Rolf share Sarah's anger

"Rolf cannot believe the Ed boys have return to their shenanigans", Rolf states

"We should have know that those four were up to something. I mean i thou- What the hell!", kevin stops talking and looks with shock as the plane shoots the sky causing it to crack a hole in the sky. The five jaws drop as what the hell is happening. They then see the plane starts nose diving, going up and down.

"WHAT ARE DOES IDIOTS DOING!", Sarah screams. She then starts running out of the cafeteria. Rolf, Kevin, Jimmy, and Nazz follow Sarah until they got out of the school. They still see the ship going crazy but now firing missiles and hitting the sky. Creating more holes in the sky. One missile is heading straight for them.

"RUUUNNN", Jimmy screams and the five scatter as the missile hits where the five were previously

 _KABOOM_

"huh coff", Kevin cough in exhaustion and looks up. He growls and clench his right hand, "What the fucking hell are you dorks doing?", he growls

"KEVIN", Nazz screams

"SARAH", Jimmy screams. Kevin wanted to scream back and help find everyone else but he stood still as the sky continue to crack to reveal static causing lightning. Kevin's eyes widen in fear as the lightning started to hit near him. He stumbles backwards, and quickly gets up and runs towards the school

"KEVIN", Kevin stops and looks back to see Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah, and Rolf running towards him.

"COME ON", Kevin screams as he got inside the school, but as everyone else were about to get inside more lighting strikes hitting Rolf, Sarah, and Jimmy. Kevin's eyes widen as Nazz is about to get in when he sees one last lighting. Kevin felt as if the world was in slow motion. He extends him arm and grabs Nazz's hand and pulls her in. Too late. Nazz is struck by the lightning. Kevin's feels the electrical shock, lets go of Nazz and was blown back to a wall by the shock. Kevin begins to lose consciousness as he couldn't keep his eye lids from closing and soon he couldn't open them at all.

 **Back at the junkyard**

"ugh I feel like I've fallen from the sky", ed says as he got up from the ruble of the Rocketeer, he struggles to maintain his balance as the crash left him dizzy, "Eddy. Double d. Where are you?", he asks loudly

"Urr did we make it out?", eddy asks as he got out of the ruble. Stars circled around his head and his face was dumbfounded. Eddy then shakes his head and come back to his senses and looks around and became furious,"GOD DAMMIT!", he screams and starts stomping the ground and continues to swear when Double d got out of the ruble with an unconscious johnny and plank

"What hit us?", Double d ask causing eddy to stop his rambling and walk up to double d along with ed

"I don't know but now look at this were back were we started" Eddy points out

"Can we build another Rocketeer?", ed asks. Eddy looks at ed with a dead look and Eddy slaps his face

"Ed that is a good idea", eddy says with a fake smile, "but all the important parts are destroyed right?", eddy asks

"Yep", ed responds with a goofy look on his face.

"Well these parts are hard to find and it took us DAYS TO FINISH THIS STUPID THING ED", eddy screams. His voice was so loud it blew Ed backwards

"Eddy calm down", Double d demands and Eddy calms down. Eddy was about to say something when he hears the kankers laughs coming closer.

"Oh shit", eddy quiver. The three immediately made a run for it through the junkyard. The three were panicking not only did there one chance to escape was lost but now the kankers were coming for them. The Ed's zigzag through the mounds of thrash, panicking until they found a broken down fridge but the fridge was small enough for one person.

"Quickly we have to hide johnny in the fridge", Double d states. Eddy opens the fridge and Double d puts johnny and plank inside the fridge and Eddy closes the fridge and Ed covers the fridge with trash, so that the fridge can be hidden. The trio immediately make a run for it again. They could hear the kanker's catching up with them again. Eddy and Ed started to run faster but Double d starts to pant faster and starts to slows down. "pant wait gasp I can't woow", Double d gasp as Ed picks him and Eddy and he began run faster

"RUN ED. RUN LIKE YOU NEVER RUN BEFORE!", Eddy screams with joy but before they could make it May appears out of nowhere in front of the exit. Ed immediately stops and trembles on the spot

"Hiya boys", May says with an evil smile on her face

"ED RUN BACK", Eddy screams and Ed runs back. May starts chasing after the Ed's

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING BOYS. WE JUST WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU THREE! HAHAHAHAHAHA", May laughs manically as she stretched her arms trying to reach the Ed's but Ed runs faster. Eddy looks around and grabs random things and give some to Double d

"THROW IT AT HER", Eddy screams and the two start throwing the trash. May moves left and right avoiding all the things Eddy and Double d

"HAhahaah is that all you g- ahh", May mocks until eddy hits in her forehead. She place her right hand on her forehead to ease her pain, "your gonna ge- ow OW", she cries in pain as Eddy and Double d hit both of May's eyes. She screams in pain. Now covering her eyes, she couldn't see. Ed makes a left turn and May ran towards a pile of trash. She crashes and the pile falls on top of her. Eddy and Double d look at her and Eddy laughs at May's misfortune

"hahahaha oh man we sure showed her", Eddy laughs and looks in front of him and the trio find themselves back to the destroyed Rocketeer. The Ed's jaws dropped as they realize they made a full circle, "Damn it we have to start from the beginning", he complains. Eddy and Double d got down from Ed. "Alright we ne- aaggghhhh", eddy screams

"AAGGHHH", Ed and Double d scream with eddy as the trio turn around to see Marie and Lee evilly smiling

"hiya boys", they both say at the same time and May shows up scarping off the remaining trash from her clothes

"I'm here. Oh hi boys", May greets with an evil grin. The three sisters laugh as they approach to the Ed's. The Ed's tremble and walk backwards trying to have as much distance between them but the Ed's trip and stumbled as they trip from some of the debris. The kanker's slowly come closer the Ed's look around to see anything until Eddy found a familiar box. Eddy grins and grabs it and shoves the box on to Ed and closes it. The kanker's stop and look at the Ed's with a confuse look as the box starts to shake and Ed was trying to punch his way out

"hey what the hell are you doing?", Lee asks

"oh you'll see as Eddy backs off with a giant grin and pushes double d with him. Lee doesn't want to take any chances and prepares to burn the box before something lunges out of the box and attacks her. May and Marie move out of the way to see a gray monster with 4 tentacles, horns, a tail, two pair of eyes, and spikes on the back. The monster was biting Lee's stomach and arms. The monster was just shaking Lee like a rag doll and release her by spitting her to a giant pile of thrash. The monster look at the other two sisters and growls

"RRRROOOOAAARRRR", the monster roars

"GO ED GO, KILL THOSE BITCHES", Eddy shouts as with glee as Ed in his monster costume charges at the remaining kanker sister's 

* * *

**Authors note: I'm sorry for the long wait. One word: college. Another thing i'll try to update much more faster so hope you all enjoy this chapter and R &R**


End file.
